


Denial

by nightflower_panda



Series: Amaranth & Roses [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gladiolus Amicitia is a Playboy, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Oblivious Gladiolus Amicitia, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Pre-canon, Noctis is 16 and Gladiolus is 19. A story of their attraction to each other and the trouble it brings, up until the start of the game.If you want to skip to/avoid the smut, it's in chapters 6 and 7.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Amaranth & Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733155
Comments: 66
Kudos: 63





	1. ...Of Feelings and Truth

"You're... not a virgin, are you."

When Noctis had asked to come over after school that evening, Gladiolus had assumed it was for training - that the spoilt prince was finally taking his combat studies seriously and wanted to get some extra practise in. He'd been waiting at the Amicitia Manor, wooden swords ready and dressed for the occasion - but upon arrival, Noctis had instead given him an indescribable look (surely not pity?), settled himself at the edge of the garden and told him to 'go ahead' and that he'd 'watch for a bit.'

Gladio had done as suggested, thinking Noctis might join him eventually. So mid-exercise, hot and sweaty and swinging his oversized weapon over his head, he definitely wasn't expecting to hear that question from his liege... Though it was said more as a statement rather than as a question. 

"I er..." Gladio stabbed his sword into the grass, wondering where this conversation was going. "Why d'you ask?"

Was the prince asking for advice or lamenting his own situation or boasting about his chastity or? Better play it safe before answering.

"Just... you seem like you're not."

That wasn't much of a clue.

Gladiolus rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. He guessed Noctis was at that age after all, maybe he was just curious. And who else was he supposed to talk about these things with? Ignis? Gladio held back a smile at the thought. 

"Let's say I'm not then. What then?" 

What was that look Noctis was giving him? Gladio couldn't place it. Not pity... something else. Hurt? That didn't make sense. Jealousy then? 

There was a short silence. A gentle summer breeze swept through the warm garden, ruffling Noctis' hair as he repositioned himself from crosslegged to lounging with his legs straight out in front of him, head tilted back to gaze up at the reddening sky.

"...I'm the Crown Prince of Lucis," Noctis finally spoke, watching as a bird flew overhead. 

"Yeah?" Gladio strolled over. He understood this to be Noctis going through his angsty teenage phase so he'd better give him his full attention. Let him get whatever he wanted off his chest. "No shit." Keep things light so he can find it easier to talk. Do his job as his shield, give him that support he needs.

Gladiolus sat down beside Noctis, waiting patiently for the younger man to say something else.

"Yeah... I can't just go be with anyone I like. Messing around... It's not really fitting for royalty, is it."

Another statement disguised as a question. Gladio frowned sympathetically. 

"Well, that's for you to decide," Gladio answered carefully, watching to see the other's reaction.

"Yeah..." Noctis turned to look at Gladiolus. "Say I did find someone I was interested in, what do you think I should do then?" 

"You mean... someone you're interested in sleeping with?" 

"Well," Noctis looked down for a moment before meeting Gladio's eyes again. "There's that. But say I figured out I liked someone and I kept it quiet for a while... Just to make sure it's not some kind of crush but actually real, that I really like them... What then? Do I tell them? Or not? Is it OK for me to do that?"

That look again. Why the hell was Noctis glaring at him like that, like he was almost testing him or something?

"...Wait, are we talking about love here or just sex?"

Gladiolus was openly frowning now, still not entirely sure what Noctis was hoping to hear him say. If it was advice about picking up girls, Gladio was pretty confident with that. But love? That was a whole different story. He had to admit he'd not really much experience with that. Sure, he found girls pleasant to look at and even slept with a few - he was a man with urges after all - but he'd never been in a relationship. He'd never found anyone he'd wanted to invest that much time or effort in. The closest thing he had to a committed relationship was that of his duty to Noctis... But hell if he was going to say that to him now.

Noctis looked Gladiolus directly in the eye, gaze firm and a little unnerving. 

"Aren't they the same thing? One leads to the other?" 

Gladio couldn't help but smile at the naive comment.

"Look, you asked if I was a virgin... You already know the answer." Gladio looked away, that piercing glare becoming too much. "But I can tell you I've never been in love. That answer your question? Sex is something you do which feels good. Love is... Well, I've heard it's something you'll know when you feel it. It's special."

"...I think sex is pretty special too. I'd only want to do it with someone I cared about."

Gladio let out a deep sigh. This conversation wasn't really going how he thought it would. Now he felt like he was being judged for being frivolous.

"Let's go back to that then," he tried to steer the topic away from that uncomfortable feeling, glancing across again. "...You found someone you like?" 

Noctis blinked at Gladio dumbly (seriously, what the hell was up with that look he was giving him?) before his faced melted into a smile and he looked away.

"Yeah, I think so. I think I've been interested for almost a year now."

Gladio whistled. "She must be pretty amazing to keep your attention that long. And you've not said anything all this time?" 

"Yeah... Like I said, I had to be sure."

Noctis bent his knees a little to rest his head on them, turning his face to look at Gladio from the side. 

"...He's an idiot sometimes but yeah, he's pretty amazing."

Gladio swallowed. Oh. 

"Is that... the reason you haven't said anything?" 

"Hm?" Noctis sounded nonchalant, not breaking eye contact. 

"...That he's a he?" 

"...I don't know. I dunno if that should make a difference, but," Noctis hugged his knees to his chest, pushing his chin down on top of them, "he's important to me. I don't want to mess up our relationship."

Gladio grunted a sigh of acknowledgement, not sure what else to say just yet, looking at where his sword was left buried in the grass. A man, huh. He'd not considered that possibility before, always just gone for girls when he'd been pent up.

He stole a glance across at where Noctis had his head upon his knees, staring thoughtfully into the distance. He tried to imagine Noctis in the arms of a man, wondering what that would feel like for him... It made his stomach twinge uncomfortably. Shit, what was up with that? Gladiolus didn't have himself down as some kind of homophobe - but thinking about some other guy holding Noctis made him feel sick. Unless this was what it was like to feel over protective? Because he was sure there was no guy out there good enough to hold his prince. Girls... They weren't a competition. But a man? Gladio was twice the man of any of those dweebs at Noctis' school.

...What the hell was he thinking. Why was he comparing himself to this nameless guy? 

"So... How long have you known him?" Gladio forced himself to carry on the conversation. Better get off that train of thought.

"A while," Noctis answered easily. 

"Someone from school?" 

"No, I've known him since before."

Gladio tilted his head. Before school meant someone at the citadel. Someone important to Noctis... Who? 

Noctis smirked.

"D'you wanna know who it is?" 

"Huh?" Gladio didn't realise he was being so obvious. Why did he want to know anyway; did it even make a difference to this conversation?

"No, it's OK. You just wanna know how to tell him, right?" He needed to be responsible here. 

"So you think I should?" Noctis' eyes were trained on his face again.

That damn look again. It made Gladiolus think Noctis hadn't actually invited himself over to get advice but to mess with his head instead. He just couldn't read what it meant. 

"If it's a guy," Gladio grunted out, "then I guess your first step would be to see if he'd be into you in the first place." He looked Noctis up and down, taking in his lithe frame - naturally slender but beginning to put on a little muscle - his pale skin and the way it contrasted against his dark hair and even darker eyes: deep pools with were easy to get lost in, which often burned fierce with determination. A trait Gladio admired. 

Noctis was definitely attractive. Not that Gladiolus had ever looked at the prince in that way before, but hearing that he was into guys somehow made him unable to help thinking about it.

"I mean," Gladio continued, "if you're that close and you've been watching him for a year, you must have some idea how he'd react?" 

Noctis smiled again. Or was it a smirk? 

"I think... I've got a chance. But I don't think he knows it. I think I'd be his first guy."

Gladio frowned. 

"What makes you think that?" 

"...'Cause he'd literally give his life for me. If he was gonna let me down then he'd only do it after some serious thought." Noctis stretched himself out again. "And he's a playboy but I've only ever seen him with girls before."

There was another pause, Gladio using the silence to consider this answer while trying not to let his mind wander into searching for possibilities of who the hell this mystery man might be. For a split second he'd thought of Ignis, his stomach flopping over uneasily, but when Noctis had said 'playboy' that definitely ruled that one out.

"If he's a playboy, you can do better than that," Gladiolus heard the disapproval in his tone only after he spoke, silently berating himself for it - hardly the lighthearted support he'd intended on being.

Noctis laughed in response. 

"Maybe. But if I like him, I like him. What can I do? Don't worry, it's not his only quality."

"I should damn well hope not," Gladio growled despite himself, feeling like a giant hypocrite. 

The breeze picked up again and Gladio shivered involuntarily. Probably not a good idea to just sit down mid practise - his sweat evaporating left an unpleasant chill. Noctis must have noticed because he moved to stand up. 

"...Thanks for the chat, Gladio. I'm feeling a lot better about it now."

Gladio looked up at him quizzically. "Yeah? So you decided to tell him then?" 

Noctis shook his head. "Not yet. Think I might just drop a few hints first. If I've waited a year already, a little longer won't matter much."

Gladiolus couldn't help but think Noctis looked strangely mature for a moment as he spoke, but then the shadow of a sly glint in his eye made him think otherwise. Damn. Gladio really couldn't tell what was going through the other's mind today. 

"All right then," Gladio stood up too, biting his tongue not to say 'let me know how it goes' because he wasn't actually sure if he did want to know. 

Noctis lifted his schoolbag onto his shoulder and nodded at the abandoned wooden sword in the grass. "I'll let you get back to it then."

"Sure you don't want to join me?" 

"Nah, I need to get back and study. Math test. I'll see you at the training hall tomorrow though?" 

"You know it."

Gladiolus was slightly disappointed with the answer - because he cared about Noctis' training, of course, not for any other reason - but he supposed the evening had been productive in its own right. 

They said their goodbyes at the manor entrance, Noctis declining the offer to be chaperoned back to his apartment, and Gladio headed back to the garden.

He slid the wooden sword out of the ground with ease, hoisting it over his shoulder. What a conversation. Did he do a good job with it? Noctis had seemed satisfied, but then why was he left feeling so damn frustrated? 

He lifted his weapon up and swung it forcefully through the air with a loud grunt. 

Ugh. Hopefully nothing a little hard exercise wouldn't shift.


	2. ...Of Understanding and Awareness

If Noctis wasn't in his thoughts a lot already (as his sworn shield that was only natural, right?) then he definitely filled them a lot more now.

It had been over two weeks since their conversation that day and Noctis hadn't brought up the topic again since. It almost made Gladiolus wonder if he hadn't imagined the whole thing. Or maybe it just meant there hadn't been any progress, so no need to report back or ask for more advice. How could there have been no progress though? Was Noctis not appealing enough?

It started off as curiosity. Because honestly, Gladio had never thought of other guys as attractive before. Why should he? They weren't soft and smooth, curvy or cute like girls were. They didn't flutter their eyelashes at you coyly when you winked at them or blush and giggle when you purred an innuendo hidden as a compliment. The girls he flirted with were easy and fun.

And Noctis? He most definitely was _not_ easy and fun. He was damn hard work. He was stubborn to the point of frustration, hated giving up, tough on himself and arrogant at all the wrong times. Not to say he couldn't admit when he needed help - he had no qualms ordering Gladiolus to train him, to teach him what he didn't know - but he didn't make watching over him simple. Like a cat, you needed to be careful you didn't rub him the wrong way and make him bristle in annoyance, because then he'd close himself off until he deemed you worthy of his attention again.

Gladiolus looked over at Noctis, where he was stretching on the other side of the training hall, cooling down after their session. He had his hands on his hips, stepping his left leg forwards into a lunge, right leg straight and on the ball of his foot. He tilted his pelvis up and arched his spine backwards, maximising the stretch as much as possible, showing off his toned frame under his black t-shirt which was now pulling tight across his chest. Then he leant forwards again and dropped down, back leg still straight, hooking his arm under his bent knee - palm flat on the floor by his foot - so he could stretch further by pressing his chest to the ground. Damn, Noctis was flexible. He may not have much muscle but his body was definitely not something to be sneered at. 

Gladiolus' eyes roamed across Noctis' back, over his ass and down his legs. He found himself considering (for the countless time that fortnight) how Noctis was into a guy and the concern of whether or not that guy would be into him too - assuming this guy was straight from his playboy nature.

Gladio knew for sure he wasn't into males himself, but he could certainly appreciate Noctis' appeal if he thought about it. The prince was conventionally good looking and, from a man's point of view, his slender torso wasn't bad. He was a little smaller than Gladio was - and most of the other members of the Crownsguard too, a few of which were still dotted around the hall finishing up their own training - which he supposed could be interpreted as cute... His slim waist would probably fit nicely against his palm were he to hold it close and he was the perfect height to hug against his chest, as his head would nestle in the perfect position beneath his chin. Gladio imagined how it might feel... Purely to try and see things from this mystery guy's point of view, of course. To see if Noctis really might have a chance. He imagined it'd feel OK... Pretty good, in fact. Maybe. 

Noctis had finished stretching out his hamstrings and was now working on his pelvis, facing away from his shield. Both hands were flat on the floor in front of him, arms locked straight, and he had his legs spread as wide as they would go as he pushed his groin into the floor, arching his back so he could lean up to look at the ceiling. Gladio didn't realise how much he was staring until Noctis rolled one hip into the ground so he could twist and look over the opposite shoulder, their gazes meeting for the briefest of moments as he did so. There wasn't the time to feel awkward as Gladio had flitted his eyes away almost immediately, positive he hadn't been caught out. Definitely not. Because if he had, Noctis would have had more self-awareness rather than to just continue his stretches where he was - back to Gladio and without a word - standing up again now with his legs still wide, fingertips laced together as he bent forwards, pushing his arms out straight in front of him and his ass jutting out behind in Gladiolus' face as he slowly rolled his torso side to side to click out his lower back. 

So Gladiolus had been stealing glances at Noctis for two weeks, doing his job as his shield he told himself. Needing to understand his liege as best he could so Gladio would be able to do his job of protecting and supporting him as best he could - because everything Gladiolus did, he always did to the best of his ability. He wasn't the type to half ass things. And if that meant being ready to help his prince by trying to understand the potential point of view of his male crush, so be it. All part of the job.

He'd come to the conclusion that Noctis was attractive. He was pleasant to look at and if he put the effort in, he likely had a good chance of piquing the interest of whoever his target was - after all, Noctis wasn't even trying to seduce Gladiolus but with the way he stretched his body during training sessions, pushing his tight ass into the air in an enticing way, curving his spine or letting out soft moans or murmurs as his face melted into the pleasure of pulling at a muscle just right... Well, with a little effort then any guy would get a little interested, right? 

Noctis had grabbed his water bottle, turned so Gladiolus could watch his profile now. He tipped his head back as he gulped the liquid down greedily, spilling a little from the corner of his mouth but not seeming to mind the flowing rivulet down his chin and onto his neck, where it mixed with the light sheen of sweat, washing away a couple of drops from his collarbone. Still with his head tilted back, he poured the remainder of the bottle over his brow, shaking his head side to side and gasping for breath as he finished, flicking droplets into the air and catching their reflections onto his skin.

Gladiolus had to blink a couple of times, telling himself that Noctis was just cooling himself down in a perfectly normal way. He wasn't trying to put on a show for anyone, surely. Because who would it be for? One of the Crownsguard? Who was still left in the hall? No one, that's who. And Gladio needed to get his mind out of the gutter because maybe his good intentions of watching over the prince to help him out were turning into something closer to perving on the younger teen. Not only inappropriate but also pointless because he already knew Noctis was interested in someone else. 

"Hey, Gladio?" 

Noctis' voice brought him back to attention, slightly deeper and more breathy than usual, a result of training no doubt.

"You wanna join me in the shower?" 

What. 

Gladiolus stared at Noctis dumbly for probably a little too long before he remembered where they were and what that question must have actually meant. 

"Yeah, just gimme a sec. You go ahead first."

The showers after training, duh. He wasn't inviting him for some kind of sexual favour. _Seriously Gladiolus, you're not some kind of pubescent teen anymore, you're past that stage_ \- he chided himself angrily. 

So Noctis was attractive for a guy and could be sexy if he tried. Who knew.

...And now that he thought about it properly, actually what use was that to Gladio to know that too?


	3. ...Of Comfort and Restraint

Damn, this sucked.

Gladiolus sat alone at the bar, nursing a drink in his hands but not taking any sips. He'd ordered it out of habit, thinking he'd get in the mood after soaking in the atmosphere for a bit, but nothing doing. He wasn't in the mood to drink and he wasn't in the mood to be out. But he'd forced himself because what else was he supposed to do? 

He pushed the drink away with a sigh, leaning back slightly on the barstool. The place wasn't exactly in one of the most reputable parts of Insomnia. The opposite in fact, known for its seedy nightlife and easy pick ups. It was his regular go-to if he needed to let off steam, guaranteed not to leave alone as some desperate chick or another would undoubtedly end up hanging off him. All he had to do was smile a certain way, show a bit of muscle, drop some lame line in his deep honey like voice. It wasn't difficult.

But tonight... it was difficult.

Because tonight, more than any other, his thoughts had been filled by a certain 16 year old prince. 

So he'd acknowledged the fact Noctis was attractive. That was great. He'd also acknowledged the fact it didn't matter, aside from he could now with conviction give Noctis any confidence boost he might need should he try asking for more love advice.

Gladiolus scoffed to himself. What a joke, asking him for advice about love. Gladio didn't know about love; he only knew about sex. Which was evident from what woke him up that night. 

Like a stereotypical teenage boy with a crush, which is what he was convinced he most certainly was not, Gladiolus had woken up with a giant hard on - hot and sweaty after dreaming about getting a blowjob from the Crown Prince of Lucis. The only saving grace, he supposed, was that it was _just_ a hard on and he hadn't actually cum in his pants. That seriously would've been pathetic.

No. Instead, he had woken up just before he could climax in the dream, his writhing having writhed him out of bed and onto the floor - which was pathetic enough as it was - the sudden fall waking him up with a jolt. He'd lay there panting for a while, frozen, as fragments of the dream flit before his eyes and he struggled to process what it meant.

He decided it must just mean he hadn't been laid in a while, and it wasn't too late in the night to get his ass out of bed and down to his standard hookup bar. A place where he could have a one-night stand, no questions asked, and get his head back on straight again. Back to being the shield he was supposed to be, not the creep thinking perverted thoughts about his liege and his friend. 

It didn't take long before someone approached him, flicking their long hair over their shoulder and asking if he was alone. By anyone's standards the girl was fairly pretty, but... She wasn't right. Her eyes weren't dark enough to turn him on. He'd come up with some excuse and she'd left, unbothered as she found her next target, and by the time he'd made his way to the bar to order his drink he'd turned down another two women: one's hair was too light and the other's body was too slim - although dark eyed and dark haired, she didn't have enough definition to her exposed arms.

It wasn't until Gladiolus had sat for a short while, mulling over why none of these girls were doing anything for him, that he realised he was subconsciously searching for someone who looked like Noctis.

How messed up was that. 

When the hell did these feelings start? Was this what it was like to properly find someone attractive? Was it meant to ache this much and leave you feeling so helpless, frustrated and confused? Where the hell was the blissful 'you'll know it's love because it's so special' that he'd always heard about and imagined?

Because this sucked. It seriously sucked. And to think Noctis had told him _so_ _casually_ that day, that he'd kept quiet about his crush for a year. A whole damn _year_. Whereas Gladio had realised his feelings for all of a few minutes and was already overwhelmed.

Shit. Noctis was always surprising him. Always showing he was stronger than he seemed in unexpected ways. Quiet but determined, focused on what he wanted. Annoying when it meant his stubbornness stopped him from listening to what Gladiolus wanted him to do, but still a quality he admired. Hell, Gladio might as well admit it now: it was a quality he found damn attractive. 

As he thought it over he slowly realised that maybe he'd always liked Noctis in that way. Maybe it wasn't sexual to begin with because he hadn't actually liked the kid at all to begin with... But once Noctis had gained his respect, he'd found himself admiring the younger teen. He always wanted to see him at his best, to see him happy and satisfied. To make Noctis proud. To spend time with him and hear him laugh. To share a fist bump and playful banter. All that had changed, he supposed, was that his dick had joined in the party by letting him notice Noctis' flexible, toned body... The way his hair framed his face, ever so slightly too long, brushing against his eyelashes as he blinked those piercing blue eyes at him, dark with determination and passion... The way his lips parted in the faintest of pouts when he was thoughtful or how they curved deliciously whenever he smirked, teasing and cocky... The way his face lit up at the smallest of victories while training or how it darkened into a frown when he was too stubborn to admit he was struggling with something he thought he should be able to deal with alone. All the little mannerisms which, upon reflection, weren't just things he wanted to protect because of his duty to the crown, but things he wanted to protect out of _love_. And that love wasn't platonic at all. 

Gladiolus groaned, getting up to leave, drink untouched in front of him. He wasn't in the damn mood for anything right now. 

He needed to just go home, take a shower and get back to bed. He should've just done that in the first place - because now he'd given himself time to contemplate things, now he had to deal with the fact he wanted nothing more than to be the one to hold Noctis in his arms. To be the one who Noctis was desiring. To be the one who could make everything better and take away the damn pain he must be feeling - because if his longing was anything like Gladio's? Then it hurt. It fucking hurt.

He guessed they weren't lying when they said love was special after all. Because for all his 19 years of life, Gladiolus had never felt any pain quite like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised halfway through writing this that age limits differ round the world. 😅 I'm in the UK, where the legal age for drinking is 18 and the legal age of consent is 16.
> 
> Just thought I'd better mention that in case anyone finds their ages in this fic confusing!


	4. ...Of Secrets and Worries

Typical.

For the better part of the past year, Gladiolus had been pushing Noctis to take his combat training more seriously - and now, the one time when he was beginning to waver into thinking he wouldn't mind if the prince were to skip the odd session here or there, Noctis had been more committed than ever. There on time, staying late... Always around and not giving Gladio the chance to give his mind - or his heart - a rest.

It was tough having to shadow the one you'd fallen in love with - not just at training but around the citadel, during meetings, sometimes to and from school and occasionally to his apartment - and knowing you couldn't do a damn thing about those feelings... So Gladio was torn, because he hated the unpredictable pangs in his chest and tightenings in his gut (if he didn't know better he'd think the prince was teasing him on purpose with his laden comments and subtle displays) but he couldn't help still being pleased to see Noctis training so hard. His duty came before his personal issues after all. Gladio could grin and bear it until the feeling passed, which he was certain he could force it to. He wasn't some kind of weakling, led by his emotions. He was a professional. 

"Try again, Noct?" Gladiolus took a step back, weapon slightly raised. "See how my weight shifts when I get ready to attack? So am I gonna slice from above or stab straight into your chest? Watch my body language and block!"

Gladio lunged forwards again, dropping his knees and dipping the tip of his sword to the ground, pivoting on his back foot to bring the wooden blade up in a smooth arc towards Noctis' chin. The younger teen jumped back just in time, his own sword crossed in a hurried guard across his face, and stumbled back a few steps from the collision. 

"Hey! That wasn't one of the options!" 

"What, you expect your enemy to tell you what they're gonna do in a fight?" 

Noctis narrowed his eyes, steadying himself into a relaxed stance. "Let's go again."

"You're getting better though," Gladio nodded. "You actually blocked that time. Just need to put more force into it."

Noctis' scowl relaxed into a smile, clearly happy with the praise. "Any more tips?" 

"Watch my shoulders," Gladio rolled them for emphasis. "They'll usually move first before anywhere else on the body and the best clue for what your opponent might do."

"Got it."

This wasn't so bad. As long as they were busy, Gladio could do this. He could keep himself distracted enough not to look at the way Noctis frowned in determination, brows furrowed but eyes deep and clear... The perfect way his lips pressed together into a line, the way his tongue darted out to lick across them, leaving a faint wet trail, making him wonder if they felt as soft as they looked, and how he bit at his bottom lip, worrying it slowly between his teeth before releasing it gently into a pout--

Shit. Gladio needed to focus. 

"You OK there?" Noctis called, bouncing slightly in his stance, waiting.

"Yeah," Gladiolus replied quickly, then paused as he blinked and shook his head. "...Actually, no. Let's take a quick break."

Noctis relaxed his weapon down to his side. 

"...OK."

Gladio went to lean his sword against the wall as he rubbed at his eyes with his other hand. Ifrit's sake, he needed to get his act together before things got any worse. 

"...Hey, Gladio?"

Noctis was by his side, looking up at him with an open water bottle outstretched.

"Thirsty?" 

Yeah, more than Noctis realised. Just not in the way he was asking.

"Thanks," Gladio took the water and downed half in one go. As he moved the bottle away from his mouth, he felt Noctis' fingers brush his own as the other teen took it back. That was surprising, as he'd assumed the drink was for him and not to share.

"You look hot," Noctis said, the last word coming out more breath than voice, tying an uncomfortable knot in Gladiolus' stomach because he _knew_ Noctis didn't mean it like that but his messed up brain couldn't help hearing it in a seductive murmur. 

"...Yeah," Gladio replied in as steady a voice as he could manage. "Training in summer does that to you."

He watched as Noctis smirked then took a sip from the water bottle, silently screaming at himself to stop behaving like a schoolgirl and no, they _hadn't_ just shared an indirect kiss, what the _hell_ was wrong with him. 

"D'you think you've got some time after this?" Noctis replaced the cap on the bottle, leaning against the wall beside Gladio. "I er... was hoping to chat with you after."

Oh shit. Was this it? The follow up to that conversation Gladio had been waiting for all this time? 

"...Sure," Gladiolus replied, feeling the pit in his stomach drop deeper. He picked up his sword again, hoping he didn't look as bothered as he felt.

On second thought, maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this was just what he needed to help him move on faster.

"Actually, you did well today," Gladio leant the sword back against the wall. "How about we wrap things up early for a change? We can chat now if you want."

Maybe it'd be better to just get it over with quicker. 

"Great," Noctis grinned, pleased to receive another compliment (shit, that was cute - Gladio was allowed to admit that was cute, right?).

Noctis sat down on the floor, waiting for Gladiolus to join him before speaking.

"So... You remember I told you a while back there was a guy I was interested in?" 

"Yeah, I remember," Gladio replied, forcing himself to sound relaxed. "Anything happen with that in the end?" 

Noctis smiled, "Yeah... I think I've noticed him looking at me, too."

"Yeah?" Gladio's mouth felt dry. 

"Yeah, only over the past month or so - since we had our chat. I er..." Noctis laughed, "I tried catching his attention. You know, to see how he'd react. It was kinda funny as I don't think he knows how much he was staring. He'd stand there all glazed over but think he wasn't being totally obvious."

Gladiolus scoffed despite himself. "This the playboy guy you were talking about? Noct, you're not painting a great picture of him here."

Noctis grinned again. "I dunno, I thought it was kind of adorable. And he's a big guy, so calling him adorable is adorable in itself."

He didn't want to, but Gladio had to laugh at that. Shit, Noctis looked so damn happy talking about his crush. Gladio almost felt guilty for feeling jealous, like he was spoiling something special with his unwelcome feelings. 

"Sounds like you've got a good chance then," Gladiolus sighed. "So what're you waiting for?"

"Well... You think it's OK then? I should go for it? Royal reputation be damned?"

"I think..." Gladio looked up at the ceiling, "I think do what makes you happy." He glanced back across at the other teen. "Probably a good idea to keep it quiet, just between the two of you though. And I'm not saying that because he's a he, I'd say the same thing even if it was a girl. You know what gossip and rumours are like. You don't need that shit."

Noctis nodded, "That... sounds sensible."

They were quiet for a bit before Noctis spoke again. 

"Any advice on how to bring it up?" 

"Hm?"

"You know..." Noctis fidgeted slightly. "I can't see myself just casually saying, 'Hey, I like you.' How do you do it when picking up girls?"

Gladiolus frowned, looking straight ahead rather than at where Noctis was sitting beside him. 

"I don't think your situation is the same as me flirting with girls. I told you," he paused, because the next part wasn't technically true anymore, "I've not been in love before. When I pick up girls, there's no meaning behind it. It's just for fun; I don't care what they think. That's what makes it so easy."

Noctis was quiet and Gladio couldn't see him to know how he was reacting. 

"But..." Gladio continued, half wondering how the hell he ended up in the position of playing matchmaker between the one he liked and somebody else, "I think you should just go for it. Especially if you're saying he's been staring at you all googly eyed."

"...Hey, I like you."

Gladio sighed, still frowning. "Yeah, just like that."

There was another short silence. 

"...What if I tell him but he's too dense to notice?"

Gladio laughed. "Who the hell wouldn't understand what it meant if someone said 'I like you' to them?!" He turned to look at Noctis, eyebrows quirked in amusement. "If he's that slow, just pull him into a kiss or something. No way he could misunderstand that!" 

So Noctis leant across and kissed Gladio on the lips.


	5. ...Of Love and Duty

Gladiolus sat stock still, breath caught in his throat, too dumbfounded to move as Noctis pressed his lips to his own.

...They were soft and warm, just like he'd imagined. 

The kiss itself lasted for all of two seconds, Noctis pulling away as gently as he'd touched, but Gladio felt like it was the most mindblowing kiss he'd had in his life. Who knew that could be the difference between love and lust? And Noctis was looking at him now, clearly waiting for a reaction. 

Gladiolus swallowed slowly, expression blank.

"... I'm... the googly eyed... playboy?" 

The younger teen collapsed his forehead onto Gladio's chest, shoulders shaking with soft laughter.

"Yeah... You really are!"

Damn. That was unexpected. 

"...Damn."

Noctis sat up again, a small smirk on his face. 

"Was I right then? I've got a good chance?"

"Yeah," Gladio breathed, thoughts slowly becoming more coherent again. "I mean, no. I mean... Shit. I didn't think it was me." He half glared at Noctis, where the prince was sitting looking remarkably relaxed.

"...Noct, are you sure you've thought this through properly?" Gladio could feel his brain grinding back into gear and his rationality returning. 

"Yeah, I think so," Noctis cocked his head. "I... like you."

Noctis looked him in the eye as he said the words this time and Gladio felt them go right through his chest.

"I... Noct, I..." he put his head down to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was messed up. This wasn't what he was preparing himself for. He was planning to get rid of these feelings and move on! This hadn't even been on his radar to begin with - Noctis with a crush on someone else or not - because his duties came first and he wasn't ever going to do anything which might compromise his work.

"...You don't think I'm even the tiniest bit attractive?" 

Gladio wasn't looking to see if Noctis was smirking or frowning and he didn't dare to check. 

"Noct, I'm your shield. I'm supposed to protect you - for _life_. I'm not supposed to be using you as a booty call."

"...What if I use you then?" 

"Dammit, Noct, I'm being serious here!" Gladio looked up again, brows furrowed together but eyes clearly confused. "You know, I'm flattered. But half of me is screaming that this isn't a good idea."

Noctis looked... annoyed? His smirk was gone and his eyes dark.

"Half of you, huh." Noctis leaned a bit closer, so the tips of their noses were almost touching, and whispered, "What about the other half?" 

Gladio stumbled for a reply and Noctis took the brief pause as permission to kiss him again. 

The younger teen was obviously inexperienced, bumping against his lips a little awkwardly, but Gladio could _feel_ the desire behind it and... Shit. He couldn't help himself. If Noctis wanted a kiss so bad, he'd show him how it was done. 

Gladiolus brought one hand up to cradle the back of Noctis' head and grabbed round Noctis' waist with the other, jerking the prince's body towards him. He leaned in with his tongue, expertly parting Noctis' lips and finding the soft muscle inside, dancing their tongues together with _just_ the right amount of pressure, forcing Noctis to moan inside him, before pulling roughly away again with a lingering suckle on Noctis' lower lip. 

Gladio leant back, letting his arms fall away again; Noctis looked dazed, mouth slightly agape. Then the younger teen smirked, obviously pleased with himself. 

"...Don't," Gladio groaned, not sure if he regretted it or not. "Titan's _balls_ , this is wrong."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Noctis frowned. "What's the big deal? I know you don't love me - I'm not asking for that."

Gladiolus looked up, surprised. What? He thought about saying something, but Noctis continued before he could. 

"It's fine. I like you and... from the way you've been drooling the past few weeks I can tell you must like me just a little too. That's enough, isn't it? This isn't a proposal. It's not like I'm asking you to stick with me for life."

"But... I _am_ with you for life," Gladiolus managed to grunt out.

"That's fine," Noctis reached out to touch Gladio on the chest. "If it doesn't work out, it's _fine_. I just... I just know I want you _now_. We can worry about the future in the future."

Gladiolus gritted his teeth together. This was wrong. He felt it was wrong. He wanted it, he wanted it _so_ _badly_ , but protocol and duty... 

Noctis ran his fingertips down Gladiolus' chest, looking up to meet his eyes. 

"You told me to do what made me happy, and that whether it was right for me to mess around or not was up to me." 

Noctis looked away, hand still lingering on Gladiolus' shirt - and for all his teasing and smirking from before, the creeping blush on his cheeks meant Gladio couldn't help remembering that he was still just 16. Three years less experienced in life than Gladio was... and almost desperate yet trying so hard to sound casual - Gladio felt like his heart was about to be ripped from his chest. 

"Just think of it as messing around. Or keeping me busy so I don't mess around elsewhere. Forget what I said about watching you for a year. Just... tell me if you like me, right now, in this moment? I didn't read you wrong all this time?" 

Shit, that was the thing though. Gladio didn't think it was messing around. But... if Noctis was fine thinking what he felt wasn't love, then why should he need to mention it? He could keep that problem to himself - so if anything were to happen, if Noctis were to get tired of him, at least his liege wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of knowing Gladio had been hurt by them breaking up. 

"...You couldn't tell from the way I kissed you just now?" 

Shit. Giving in was easier than fighting it. They'd already agreed to keep whatever they were starting as a secret... Gladio could do this - he could make Noctis happy while carrying out his job. And he could do it while protecting Noctis' feelings too. 

"Or do you need me to show you again?" Gladio's voice was smooth and velvety as he pulled Noctis closer. Sweet talking. Back in familiar territory again.

He caught their lips together once more, enjoying the soft, wet warmth of their tongues sliding together and the tingling shivers it sent through his stomach. Fuck. Kissing never gave him shivers before.

"...You're fine with just messing around?" Gladio murmured against Noctis' lips, punctuating his question with a teasing lick and another smaller kiss. 

He needed to hear Noctis say it to stop himself from falling too deep. To keep some kind of control.

"Mmm..." Noctis moaned lightly, trying to return the kisses as best he could. "It's fine... No pressure."

Gladio could do that. Keep it physical, not let his feelings get in the way. It's what he was used to after all. What was the worst that could happen?


	6. ...Of Intentions and Desire

They were back at Noctis' apartment yet again, bodies pressed hungrily together as they sat side by side on the sofa, tongues fighting for dominance. It had only been a few weeks but damn, Noctis was a quick learner. He'd gotten good fast.

"Hey, hands up," Gladiolus growled.

He pulled Noctis' hands up by the wrists, from where they'd been subtly trying to undo Gladio's belt buckle, placing them back onto his chest.

Messing around was all well and good - flirtatious glances around the citadel, the casual brushing of hands and using each other as leaning posts while in public; the rushed stolen kisses in the shadows, when last to leave the training hall or meeting room, behind the blackened windows of the Regalia where no one could see them - and long, lazy intimacy in the privacy of Noctis' apartment whenever they had the chance.

But Gladiolus had been clear from the start they weren't to go any further than just that. Messing around, kissing, touching above the belt only. Pants were to stay firmly on.

"Come on..." Noctis groaned, suckling on Gladio's lips between words, "I know you want it."

Gladio pulled away reluctantly to purr in Noctis' ear, "That's the problem, princess. We start down there and I can't guarantee you'll be in one piece when we stop."

He felt Noctis shiver deliciously at his voice and Gladio moved back for another deep kiss, relishing the way Noctis writhed and moaned in his arms. 

"I told you," more kisses, "it's _fine_ ," moans and licks against Gladio's jaw and neck, "you don't need to hold," kiss, "yourself," kiss, "back."

Gladiolus ran his hands up Noctis' back under his shirt, palms warm and firm against his skin, dragged his nails roughly down again to Noctis' waist and brought his hands smoothly up to his chest, fingers finding Noctis' already hardening nipples and rubbing teasing circles over them. Noctis arched his back in pleasure, gasping in surprise and releasing Gladio's neck from his kisses. 

"And I told _you_ ," Gladiolus rumbled, continuing to play with Noctis' nipples and enjoying how breathless it was making his prince, "not until you're older." He leant in for another kiss, fingers still busily teasing against the other's chest. " _If_ you're still interested then."

Noctis choked out a moan, clearly torn between wanting Gladio to stop and wanting him to continue rubbing and pinching at his nipples. He grabbed feebly onto Gladio's arms, using them to help balance as he pushed up onto his knees, deepening their kiss with a soft whimper.

It took all of Gladiolus willpower not to throw him down backwards onto the sofa right there and rip his clothes off. 

So he knew now what he felt for Noctis was definitely love. Undeniably so. But he hadn't expected himself to have fallen so damn hard. To think only a couple of months ago he was still easy with sleeping with girls, one night stands, meaningless flings... But now, the only desire he felt was for the flushed, breathless prince in front of him. Hell, he'd never looked at a guy that way before. How was he supposed to know he'd end up so damn turned on by Noctis' skinny ass body? Not a seductive curve in sight and he didn't damn care because all that mattered was that it was _Noctis_ and touching him made him moan so perfectly and it felt so fucking _good_. 

But Gladiolus took pride in his strength, both physically and mentally. So if holding back on his desires was what he'd decided to do, then he'd damn well stick to his word. No matter how difficult it was or how difficult Noctis wanted to make it.

"Gladio..." Noctis moaned, wrapping his arms around his shield's neck to pull their bodies closer, "I'm _16_ , it's not ah- breaking a- any laws-"

"Yeah?" Gladio finally slid his hands away from the other's chest to trace small circles over his back, "16 is still young. Might be legal here but not in Tenebrae. No harm waiting."

Noctis groaned, pulling Gladiolus in for another lazy kiss. "...You sure excessive strain isn't harmful for my dick?"

"I'm sure," Gladio smirked against his lips, thinking he'd won the argument again for now. "August soon, see how you feel when you're 17."

"The same," Noctis breathed, pulling away to stare Gladiolus directly in the eyes. "I know I'll feel the same."

Gladio's breath caught for a second - was Noctis still referring to his dick needing attention or was he alluding to his actual feelings? - and found Noctis hauling himself over to straddle his legs before Gladio could stop him.

"The rule was just to keep our pants on, wasn't it," Noctis' voice was deeper than usual as he mumbled against Gladio's ear.

"What're you-- nnggh!"

Noctis dropped his hips and ground himself hard onto Gladio's crotch, their erections pushing together and the sudden touch making them both grunt out in pleasure.

Shit, Gladio should've known better. When Noctis set his sights on something, he'd be quietly determined until he got it.

"Noct, stop--"

Gladio forced the words from his mouth but he couldn't stop his hips from bucking up to meet the other's, the rough pressure feeling too good. After weeks of jerking off alone, being touched by someone else was a completely different kind of pleasure. Fuck.

"No," Noctis pushed down harder, grinding circles faster and faster, pulling their bodies closer and catching Gladiolus lips with his own.

Seriously, fuck. Gladio wasn't even trying to fight it now. He thought holding back was the responsible thing to do - he remembered how immature he was at 16 and he wanted to give Noctis that respect, that chance to make sure it was really what he wanted - but... Shit. It wasn't as if Gladio didn't have urges too.

"Ah- _ahh_ \- _Gladio_ , _I'm gonna--"_

Noctis' moans were getting louder and more fraught as Gladio grabbed at his ass, jerking his hips upwards and forcing their erections harder together in a frenzied almost primal rhythm. Ungh, he couldn't fucking stop now.

Their mouths pressed together desperately, hot and wet and messy as they ground against each other, moaning until--

"Mmnnn!"

Noctis spasmed suddenly in Gladio's arms, helpless moans lost against his tongue, and the thought of Noctis cumming in his pants was enough to send Gladio over the edge too. His fingers squeezed tighter into Noctis' flesh as his body tensed and he grunted a choked moan into Noctis' mouth.

They broke their kiss roughly, Noctis collapsing forwards against Gladio's heaving chest, and Gladio gripping pathetically onto his hips. Damn. He'd let himself get carried away.

"Fuck, Noct!" 

"I know," Noctis laughed, breathless and panting. "Didn't expect you to cum too, big guy."

Yeah? He didn't expect to either.

"Shut up! Fuck's sake, I didn't expect you to orgasm in my damn lap."

Noctis smirked, leaning up for another kiss, "I told you you wanted it.... Though, I gotta admit the inside of my pants feel fucking gross now. Next time, let's just take them off first."

"Next time?" Gladio raised an eyebrow. This damn brat, even now still not taking him seriously.

"Yeah, next time. Unless you wanna go again now?"

Gladiolus groaned as Noctis kissed him again.

"Fine, this wasn't sex," Gladio pushed Noctis away, one hand on his waist and the other his chest. "But that's it. We're _not_ going further than this."

He tried his best to seem intimidating in the face of Noctis' coy smirk.

"...Whatever you say."

Gladio recognised that look by now. Dammit. He could almost hear the unsaid part of that sentence in his head: _'I'm going to ignore'._

...It was a damn good thing Gladio loved him.


	7. ...Of Strength and Lust

Gladiolus liked to think he gave Noctis the hard talkings to he needed. If Noctis needed to be pushed, then he'd push him. If he needed to be pulled back in line, then he'd pull him. He was the tough shield who didn't care about hurting feelings if it was for the greater good - that was the impression he gave and the one he believed he should live up to.

But deep down, Gladio knew that he was soft against his prince... Despite all his bravado, Gladio would undoubtedly end up giving in to whatever Noctis wanted.

...As he'd found out the hard way, yet again, this time behind the locked door of one of the citadel's many meeting rooms.

"I thought that guy was never gonna stop talking," Noctis groaned, leaning his back against the heavy door.

"...That 'guy'," Gladio folded his arms, "is the Chancellor in charge of the wall amplifiers. And what he had to say was pretty important."

Noctis huffed, looking away. He was clearly annoyed and Gladio knew exactly why: Noctis hated anything to do with King Regis' duty and the effects it had on his continuing dwindling health. Though the prince was either too proud or too embarrassed to admit it, he wasn't past being too awkward to try and hide it.

"Yeah, well I don't see why it took so long. The wall's fine, a couple of amplifiers aren't," Noctis scowled. "And His Royal Highness the _King_ needs to channel the crystal just that _little bit_ harder until the repairs are done."

Noctis glared at Gladio, looking mutinous. 

"See, that took me, what, less than a minute?" 

Gladiolus clenched his jaw, knowing Noctis needed to vent - and his first action after the meeting ended, skulking in his seat until everyone else had left, was to lock the door because he wanted to do so in private. 

"Definitely didn't warrant a whole fucking hour. I coulda been doing other stuff all this time."

Gladio let out a deep sigh. Noctis was the one who'd practically begged Ignis to be allowed to sit in on these meetings - after his initial attitude of ignoring everything in the hope it would just disappear, after the surprise of discovering his father needed a cane and the shock from seeing it broadcast on TV rather than hearing about it in person, after coming to terms with the fact this was the royal duty and the only damn thing he could do about it was accept it - Noctis had decided he wanted to be there firsthand from now on to know exactly what was going on.

"Yeah... It's gonna put a little more strain on His Majesty, but he'll get through it," Gladiolus decided to just come out and say it. It'd be easier if Noctis could just acknowledge the reason for his frustration. 

"Yeah," the prince kicked the leg of the chair at the head of the long meeting table, knocking it out from its neatly tucked in position, and threw himself down on the seat. 

There was a brief silence, Noctis glaring at his clenched fists and Gladiolus watching him carefully from near the door, before the younger teen finally sighed and hung his head in his hands.

"...This fucking sucks."

His voice was small but Gladio heard the words easily, striding at once across the room to place a comforting hand on Noctis' shoulder. 

"I know."

He didn't need to say anything else.

"...Kiss me?" Noctis looked up at Gladio, scowl gone but eyes still dark.

Gladiolus recognised the look of irritation and the plea for distraction. Without a word, one hand still on Noctis' shoulder, he lifted Noctis' chin with his knuckle and bent down to meet his lips with his own. 

They kissed slowly at first - soft and gentle, Gladio reassuring the other that he wasn't alone, that it was OK to feel sad and that Gladio was there to support him; he'd always be there as someone he could rely on.

As Gladiolus felt Noctis' shoulders relax, he moved to straighten up again - but a pair of desperate hands grabbed at his collar and pulled him roughly down into another kiss, hard enough to make Gladio bang his hand down on the table to keep his balance. The kiss was more passionate this time: deep and wet and messy.

They broke for air, Gladiolus finally able to see Noctis' expression, and he looked... annoyed. Seriously pissed off. 

"Don't stop," Noctis snarled, pulling his shield towards him again. 

Gladiolus knew this wasn't lust so much as frustration, but that wasn't reason enough for him to protest.

It was winter now, almost half a year since they'd started whatever it was they were doing. With time, their relationship had changed - from giddy teenagers fascinated by the idea of touching each other at every chance, to young men who knew exactly what they wanted and how and when they wanted it. As soon as Noctis had turned 17, he'd literally pounced on Gladiolus to turn things more intimate - and jerking each other off soon became the normal way to end their make out sessions - but Gladio had still been adamant not to have actual sex yet. Hands only. It was the least he could do to still feel in control, though the reason he gave to Noctis was simply that 18 was a better age to wait until, keeping in line with other parts of Eos. Fortunately, Noctis hadn't argued too much about this.

On days Noctis was stressed - by schoolwork or training or the burdens of being royalty - he undoubtedly became more sexually needy. Gladiolus knew this by now and was indulgent of the pattern. After all, like Noctis had said from the start: better Gladio takes care of things than Noctis finds somewhere else to mess around. Noctis hadn't said the words "I like you" since that day either - keeping things physical as per their agreement - so Gladiolus didn't really have much indication of when the prince might suddenly become tired of him. And, underneath it all, he was still only 19 himself and body more than willing to yield to Noctis' advances. Keeping things just to jerking off was at the edge of Gladiolus' limits too. 

Noctis brought his hands up from Gladio's collar to wrap them around the older teen's neck, pulling himself up to standing again in an attempt to force their bodies closer together. Gladio could feel the desperation behind the kiss, holding Noctis tight around the waist and pushing their chests flush together. He moaned lightly as Noctis' nails ran through his scalp, squeezing Noctis tighter and slipping his tongue expertly inside the other's mouth.

Noctis whimpered and brought one leg round to grind himself against Gladio's thigh, erection already growing and not trying to hide it. 

"Noct," Gladio growled, his stiff crownsguard uniform feeling all too hot as they kissed, "you sure you don't wanna wait until we move somewhere else?"

Noctis tilted his head, hips still grinding, and folded Gladio's collar down so he could nip at his shield's neck. "What, you wanna sit somewhere else at the table?" He pulled back slightly to undo the fastenings on Gladio's front, so the black jacket hung open and Noctis could access the taller man's collarbone. "Plenty of chairs here. Take your pick."

Gladiolus chuckled, a deep breathy rumble, "You know that's not what I meant," and caught Noctis' lips in his own again, one hand trailing downwards to grab at Noctis' ass.

Noctis moaned, bucking roughly against Gladio's leg, then with one final thrust he pushed himself hard against the strong muscle before unhooking himself and pulling away completely. He shoved Gladio's chest, who allowed himself to stumble back to lean against the side of a chair, and brought his hands down to Gladio's belt buckle.

Gladio met Noctis gaze, a fierce and unmoving blue. 

"What, are you worried about leaving a mess?" Noctis' expression didn't match his teasing question as his fingers were already working to undo Gladiolus' pants, staring his shield directly in the eyes. 

Gladiolus grunted as he felt the cool air on his now exposed cock, followed swiftly by Noctis' warm palm around him. "You're not?"

Noctis didn't reply, choosing instead to lean in for another kiss as he began to languidly stroke at Gladio's length, bringing him fully up to attention. Gladiolus moaned into the touch, hands searching downwards to squeeze hard at Noctis' ass once more.

"I know a way which won't," Noctis' gaze was almost threatening, daring Gladio to deny him as he ran his free hand down the older teen's front and dropped to his knees, face now directly in front of Gladio's cock. So close he could feel his warm breath against it, making it twitch as Gladio held back a shiver. 

"Noct..." Gladio wanted to say no - bringing one hand up to cradle the top of Noctis' head - because this definitely wasn't hands only, but at the same time it wasn't something they'd specifically discussed as being off limits and... it wasn't technically sex, was it? Or not? Was it really that much different to jerking each other off? Noctis' glare and his breath on his dick were making it difficult for Gladio to think straight. 

Not breaking eye contact, Noctis' tongue darted out to lick at Gladio's tip. Once, twice, then a long slow swirl around the top finishing with a kiss. 

Gladio gulped.

Shit, Noctis looked unbelievably sexy right now. Gladio could feel himself getting harder just from the sight.

They stared at each other for a few moments more, the silence deafening as they wordlessly battled over whether this was a line which was OK to cross or not, then Noctis' eyes fluttered closed as he plunged the head of Gladio's cock into his mouth. 

Gladiolus gasped, eyes shutting as the hand resting loosely on Noctis' scalp tightened at the sudden warm pleasure. Fuck. This was his last chance to stop him, but Gladio's breath hitched in his throat. Noctis was teasing just the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly as his tongue pulsed needily beneath, letting out the occasional soft moan. Gladio could feel his sense of reason draining with each movement and with it came the sense of falling down a slippery slope - because if he'd given into this locked gate so easily, he could already predict what his reaction was going to be should Noctis suggest they go one step further.

Noctis began bobbing his head slowly, lips loose on the way down and sucking hard as he pulled up, slowly taking in a little more of Gladio's length with each bounce. Gladio stiffened, bringing his other hand up so both were now clutching roughly at Noctis' hair, using all of his self control not to tug in case it hurt the other. Noctis continued his steady rhythm, mouth like lava as he kept the firm pressure constant, sucking intensely in both directions now, impossibly tight. He could only manage to fit half of his shield inside, but Gladiolus moaned regardless, it felt too fucking good.

Noctis released Gladio's length with a loud wet pop and used his hand to spread his saliva along the whole length, squeezing hard at the base. After a few rough pumps, Noctis' lips were around him again, mouth greedily sucking that intoxicating rhythm while his hand continued to work at the neglected half below, moving in time like an extension of his lips. Noctis let his spit dribble down as lube, hot and wet and providing the most delicious pleasure as his fingers curled tighter and his palm rubbed faster.

Gladio was choking back his moans now, unable to do anything but stand there tense under Noctis' actions. Fuck. This felt close to when he used to sleep around - warm and tight and fluid - a sweet pleasure he'd almost forgotten after the past months of rough rutting with Noctis, though being with the prince brought a different kind of shuddering sensation simply because of the knowledge it was _him_... So combined together, the unbelievable waves of warm, wet pleasure and the fact they were being provided by Noctis himself? It was dizzyingly overwhelming. Gladio felt like his whole body was burning up and his stomach was going to shatter from the sharp tingling, jolting through him with every suck.

"Ungh, Noct--" 

He opened his eyes enough to look down, the sight of Noctis working his mouth around his dick sending another violent twinge through his gut, and he gasped out loudly, feeling himself getting close. 

Fuck, this wasn't right. He didn't want to stop, but fuck it all--

"Noct!" Gladio grabbed harder at Noctis' head and pulled him off roughly, immediately regretting the lack of pressure to his cock but forcing himself to choke out, "Fuck, I can't just cum in your fucking mouth!" 

Noctis started up at him, lips swollen, hair a mess and panting. A faint scowl still graced his disheveled features. 

"Why not?" 

"Noct..." Gladio gritted out, wondering where the hell to start answering, his erection painfully hard.

Noctis glared at him for a second longer before huffing and pulling himself up, using Gladio's hips as support. "...Fine, next time. We'll use a condom for now."

Gladio watched, astounded, as Noctis reached into his back pocket to pull one out.

"The hell didn't you mention that sooner instead of trying to suck me off like that?!" 

"You didn't like it?" 

"I didn't say that--" 

"Then quit complaining," Noctis cut off the exchange with a glare. He wasn't out of his mood yet. 

Gladio grit his teeth as Noctis pinched the end of the condom and rolled it smoothly over his length. Then the younger teen kicked off his pants and boots and hoisted himself onto the table, legs wide and inviting, another condom between his fingers.

Gladiolus' cock twitched and a bead of precum leaked from the tip. What a fucking display. 

"What d'you mean 'trying' anyway? I thought I was doing pretty good."

If he wasn't looking to see Noctis glaring still, Gladio would have expected that line to have been said with a smirk. He guessed Noctis was more stressed from the earlier announcement than Gladio had assumed... So Gladio had better do his damn best to help him deal with it.

"OK, not the best choice of words," Gladiolus admitted, moving closer to take the condom from Noctis' hand, "but how d'you expect me to think straight when you're blowing my mind down there?" 

Ah, there was that smirk again. That was better. 

Gladio leaned in for a kiss as his hands found Noctis' cock and he worked to slide the condom on - months of practise making the movements natural without needing to look. Noctis hummed, a pleased kind of sound, as he returned the kiss: long, slow and lazy this time. 

Gladio was about to start pumping at Noctis' length when he felt the other's hand reach out to stop him. 

"Wait, not yet," a familiar deep gaze felt like it was piercing straight into Gladio, who recognised the look as the one Noctis used when he was determined to get something he wanted.

"No?"

"...Touch me a bit lower first," Noctis pulled Gladio closer so he could whisper in his ear. "I want to feel you touch my ass."

Gladio swallowed. He knew exactly which part of his ass Noctis was referring to and it was, yet again, another new territory for them: not something they'd discussed before so another grey area... Because as long as he didn't put his dick inside, it wouldn't count as sex, right? But he'd never gone there before because if they started messing around down there at all then... 

"Gladio?" Noctis pulled his shield closer, purring against his ear and reaching down to stroke teasingly at his cock. 

Fuck. Ifrit's sake, just fuck it. Gladio could think about what to do next if it happened, for now just a little touching wouldn't hurt... 

He brought two fingers up to his mouth, covering them in spit, then reached down to stroke carefully at Noctis' entrance, using the saliva to let his fingertips slide smoothly over the sensitive ring. Noctis arched his back in response, clutching tighter at Gladio's arm, his gasp letting Gladio know it felt good. 

They pulled themselves closer to kiss again, hands stroking each other's cocks as their tongues slicked together and Gladio's fingers continued to dance over Noctis' hole. 

Noctis moaned and moved to bite gently onto the other's neck. "Don't just tease there... You can put one inside."

Gladio choked on a gasp as Noctis punctuated his sentence with a hard squeeze to Gladio's dick. Fuck. Put a finger inside? Should he? It wasn't his cock so maybe it was OK but, fuck, Noctis was so damn sexy right now. 

"...I don't wanna hurt you, Noct."

"You won't," Noctis' voice was a throaty murmur, deeper than usual, "I've touched myself before, thinking of you."

Ungh. Gladiolus couldn't help but lean in for another kiss as he complied, not entirely sure what he was doing but knowing that his touches down there were making Noctis writhe and pant in an unbelievable way. He was careful to go slow, stretching and scissoring at the younger teen's entrance until he felt the resistance lessen and he could slip his fingers inside - the whole time stroking at Noctis' cock while Noctis did the same for him and they kissed, long and wet and messy. 

His fingers were sucked deeper inside and he pressed against the warmth, vaguely remembering there was something in there which was meant to feel amazing when--

"Fuck!" Noctis cried out, arching back in pleasure and letting go of Gladio completely as his shield pressed harder inside. "Ah- ahhh- f- fucking--" 

Noctis pulled Gladiolus roughly towards him in an intense kiss, bucking his hips to bury Gladio's digits as deep as they would go. 

"Gladio, _I want your dick in me._ "

Fuck. Gladiolus could only grunt in response, mind fuzzy from desire. He should've known this was coming. 

" _Please_."

Seriously, fuck. How could he say no to that, Noctis writhing and begging, spread wide in front of him and his own erection dripping with lust. He was a damn good shield but he wasn't superhuman. 

Gladio pulled his fingers out slowly and positioned himself in front of Noctis, cock pushing lightly against his entrance. Fuck. Their eyes met and Gladio searched for the right words - 'Are you sure?' seemed too simple they were almost insulting - but Noctis must have read his mind because he pulled him forwards into a kiss before Gladio could speak, pressing himself harder onto Gladio's erection. 

"Don't worry," Noctis breathed against his lips, voice still deep and sultry, "I won't break."

_Fuck_. It was too much and Gladiolus gave in to his desires, pushing himself inside as hard as he dared. Noctis was tight. So fucking tight and so fucking hot. Gladio gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

Gladio was thrusting before he could stop himself, hips coming up to a smooth rhythm as Noctis choked out moans beneath him - legs spread wide and knees bent so his feet were flat on the edge of the table. Gladio held on to Noctis' thighs, fingers digging deep into the flesh as he struggled to keep himself calm - the pleasure washing over him almost overwhelming. Burning hot like molten iron. Fuck. 

_Fuck_. He was fucking _Noctis_. 

His rhythm became more erratic as Noctis moaned louder. Somewhere in the depths of Gladio's mind he thanked the Astrals they were in a meeting room which, by design, had soundproof walls, as he gave up trying to hold back his own moans too.

He shifted his left hand higher onto Noctis' hip, using it for balance as he continued to pound into him, reaching out with his other hand to pump at Noctis' cock. The prince looked too out of it to touch himself, head lolled back and eyes squeezed shut as he whimpered and moaned, arms limp above his head. 

Gladio could feel himself almost there as he thrust harder and faster, unable to wait any longer.

"Ah- ahh- _annhh_ \-- _Gladio_!!"

Noctis came all of a sudden, choking on his shield's name, his whole body shuddering and insides clenching. Gladio continued to thrust through his orgasm, squeezing every last drop from his cock, before finally allowing himself to climax buried deep in Noctis' ass. 

Fuck. Fucking _fuck_. In all his years, Gladiolus had _never_ had sex like that before. 

He pulled himself out slowly as he loosened his grip on Noctis, who was collapsed onto the table, a complete mess.

Gladio swallowed, forehead dripping with sweat, trying to regain his breath and find the right thing to say. 

"...Fuck."

That wasn't it, but it was a start. 

"F- fuck," Noctis repeated breathlessly, one arm slung across his eyes.

Gladio peeled his condom off, tying it up before deciding to throw it onto the table for now. He pulled his pants back up then moved to start helping Noctis put himself back together. 

"Dammit, Noct-" 

"-don't spoil it. That was fucking _amazing_ ; don't lie and say it was a bad idea."

Gladiolus couldn't help but laugh. Even when completely wrecked, Noctis couldn't drop the high and mighty act.

"...I should've known better when you told me to stick my fingers in. How long you been planning this?" Gladio growled, trying his best to hide the amusement in his voice. It was obvious Noctis had been preparing himself for a while.

"Dunno what you're talking about." Noctis still had his arm over his face as he let Gladio get rid of his condom and start pulling his pants back on for him. 

"Sure thing, princess," Gladiolus lifted Noctis carefully up by the waist so he could slide his pants on properly, before sliding him gently off the table and onto a chair so he could do his fastenings up. "Let's just say you win this time."

Gladio looked up to meet Noctis' gaze - relaxed now, all signs of frustration gone. 

"17 years old. Unbelievable."

"Hey, it's not a bad age to lose your virginity," Noctis smirked back. 

Oh shit. That was right. Gladio had almost forgotten. 

"I er... guess I took that from you, huh," he coughed lightly, looking away. Why was he feeling so damn awkward now when he had no problem moments before pounding the prince into the damn table?? 

"It's fine," Noctis reached out to tug on Gladio's sleeve. "I took yours too, right? ...First guy?"

Wow. Was now really the time for Gladio to find Noctis fucking adorable?

"Yeah, I guess you did..." Gladio chuckled despite himself. "Talk about a memorable first time."

"Hey, you've set the standard now..." Noctis smirked. "I'm looking forward to what you dish out next time."


	8. ...Of Promises and Pain

From his position behind Noctis' chair in the meeting room, Gladiolus was glad he couldn't see the prince's face - or that the prince could see him.

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut and it took all of his concentration not to let it show. He subtly grit his teeth and continued to stare straight ahead, barely taking in the details of the discussion. He'd got the main gist of it already. 

Niflheim's stipulation for the peace treaty was that Noctis was to wed Lady Lunafreya. 

Gladio wasn't stupid. He wasn't naive enough to think that his current situation with Noctis could have lasted forever - how could it? But he hadn't been expecting it to end so quickly. It sure didn't feel like it had been two years since Noctis had first kissed him in the training hall that day.

He'd assumed from the start that their physical relationship was temporary, that he would somehow get over the feelings he held for the other man, but somewhere along the way Gladio had forgotten that - that Noctis was someone he was supposed to give up on and that their messing around was just for fun. He'd been sucked in too deep. 

But this announcement? This was the stark wake up call he needed to get himself back on track.

Noctis was 18 now. They'd been sleeping with each other for almost a year - how the time had flown - finding comfort in each others arms in private, enjoying the thrill of keeping everything secret between them. The words "I love you" let alone "I like you" had never been said, but they had been there for each other for everything. Pushing the limits of what it meant to be royalty and shield.

But today, Gladiolus was forced to remember exactly what it meant to be the prince's shield. His role was to protect Noctis and his duty was to the kingdom. 

Niflheim had given a timeframe of two years for an answer, by which time the prince would be 20 years old - the traditional age for marriage in Lucis. Two years seemed like a long time to wait, but apparently the idea had been there for a while and waiting for Noctis to turn 18, and officially an adult in Tenebrae's terms, had been the only reason not to mention it sooner.

The meeting ended with King Regis announcing that the final decision would lie with his son and that he would not accept any pressure from anyone regarding the matter.

Noctis stayed seated as the officials left the meeting room (Regis placing a heavy hand on his son's shoulder as he left), so Gladiolus kept his position standing behind, back to the wall. They stayed that way for several minutes, even after the last person had gone and the door had clicked softly shut - Gladio wordlessly staring straight ahead and Noctis with his head bowed.

Noctis finally broke the silence with a forced laugh. 

"...I didn't see that one coming."

Gladiolus swallowed, not sure how to reply. Was the atmosphere serious or was he expected to laugh too or quip a sarcastic joke? He just knew that his chest hurt. An uncomfortable tight squeeze. 

"I wonder what Luna thinks of all this... They must've told her already too."

Gladio continued to stay silent, trying to find the right words.

"She didn't mention it in our notebook. Maybe she's against it..."

"Noct..."

"I'm more like a little brother to her; she must be weirded out. Waiting for me to decline, probably."

"Noct."

"I mean," Noctis finally twisted in his chair to look Gladiolus in the eyes, "that's the only thing that makes sense, isn't it? I'm not gonna go through with it, am I?" 

Noctis looked hurt. Gladio wasn't sure why, but the hurt seemed to be directed at him - and Noctis' usually fierce eyes were tainted with confusion. 

"You... don't need to answer right now. You've got time," Gladio rumbled out, thankfully surprised at how clear his voice was.

"Time for what?" Noctis retorted quickly. "I don't need to think about it! I've got y--" he stopped suddenly, not saying the last word of his sentence as he took in Gladio's clenched jaw. 

Gladiolus still hadn't moved from his position, hands clasped behind his back, standing stock straight and facing directly forwards. His eyes had flitted across to meet Noctis, but that was it. His expression was set, almost emotionless. 

What was Noctis about to say? 'I've got you?' Shit. Gladio couldn't be the reason for a potential peace treaty to fall apart. He'd made a mistake. Astronomically fucked up for that to even be a potential option. 

"Noct... Don't be stupid."

What the hell had he been playing at these past couple of years? He _knew_ they shouldn't have started messing around together before they even started. He _knew_ he was supposed to keep things physical, to get rid of these crazy feelings. He _knew_ they couldn't have carried things on forever. But he didn't do a damn thing about any of it. He lied when he said they wouldn't get their dicks involved. He lied when he said they wouldn't have sex. Astral's sake, he'd _lied_ when he said he didn't love Noctis. For what? For Noctis to try and make a stupid ass decision which put their whole kingdom at risk, just so Gladio could continue using Noctis to get some? Hell no. 

Enough of making mistakes. Gladiolus needed to set things straight now before they got any fucking worse. 

"Gladio, what the hell are you talking about?" Noctis' voice was soft, threaded into his words were hints of anger and... fear? 

"No, what're _you_ talking about?" Gladio gripped his hands tighter behind his back as he glared at Noctis. "Don't make up shit about Lady Lunafreya to try and run away - you haven't got a single fucking reason to refuse and you know it."

Better to go in tough. He needed to break things off completely and he needed to do it now.

"Gladio?" Noctis was frowning now and pulled himself up from his seat, gaze burning straight through the other man. 

Gladiolus did his best to hold his nerve. Shit. No more giving in. He could do this. He could fix everything he'd done so far.

"You'd be happy with her. It's not a bad deal." Gladio forced himself to make eye contact as he spoke. Maybe it was a little too unnatural how he wasn't blinking, but hopefully that glare could be mistaken as seriousness.

"I..." Noctis rounded the chair to stand directly in front of his shield. 

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, gazes unfaltering, trying to read the other's mind. 

"You should marry her, Noct."

"But--"

"You don't have a reason not to."

"We--" 

"Aren't even a thing," Gladiolus finally unclenched his hands from behind his back and brought one up to his chest in salute, "aside from shield and prince."

Noctis let out a sharp breath. 

"Are you... breaking up with me?" 

His words shook and each tremble cut Gladio like a knife. Fuck. He needed to keep his voice steady and look Noctis directly in the eyes.

"We weren't 'together' in the first place, Noct. It was just messing around," Gladio forced the words out, his chest searing with a tight pain made only worse by that _look_ Noctis was giving him. "Peace between Lucis and Niflheim is _not_ messing around."

Noctis looked like he was struggling to breathe. Was what Gladio saying really that much of a shock to him? Isn't this what they'd agreed on at the start... It was just messing around? Solely physical? Noctis' reaction didn't make sense. Gladio knew their sex was fucking amazing, but surely not enough to warrant jeopardising the whole kingdom.

"I... I thought we were more than that."

"You told me we weren't."

"And you fucking believed that?! Shit, Gladio, I knew you were dense but I didn't think you were that fucking stupid!" 

What? Why was Noctis shouting at him? 

"Hey, I _asked_ you if you were fine just messing around and you said yes!"

"Not for two fucking years! Who the hell messes around for _two years_??"

"You never said otherwise," Gladio argued because he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't damn admit to anything now. 

"We fucking _slept_ together!"

"And?" 

Noctis clenched his teeth, glaring so fiercely tears looked like they were threatening to spill. 

"...You think I'd just sleep with anyone?" Noctis' voice was rough when he finally spoke, a rasping whisper like sandpaper against Gladio's heart. 

He knew. Of course he knew. Gladio had known all along but he'd been too scared to admit it. _Of_ _course_ Noctis wouldn't sleep with just anyone - how could Gladio forget? He'd told him so that day, when he'd first come to him for love advice: 'Sex is pretty special; I'd only do it with someone I cared about.'

Noctis wasn't like Gladio. And he knew that, but he hadn't wanted to admit it because that would have made things messy. It was easier for Gladio to stay in denial because otherwise he knew he would've had to have stopped whatever they were doing sooner. He couldn't have allowed himself to string Noctis along like that, knowing their relationship would never work out and knowing about royal protocol and duty and all the rest of it. Ignoring Noctis' feelings was convenient, just as ignoring his own was.

"...Well, it's not gonna happen again. Don't worry."

Noctis strode across and grabbed Gladiolus by the collar. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he was shaking too much to speak. From anger or pain, Gladio couldn't tell, but he convinced himself it was the former. 

"We should've stopped this a long time ago, Noct. I'm..." Gladio brought his hands up to hold Noctis by the shoulders, "I'm sorry I didn't. It was a mistake."

"Don't fucking say it was a mistake!" Noctis spat out, looking down at the floor. 

Good. He was angry. Better than being hurt. 

Gladiolus swallowed, an idea coming to mind. "I... I heard there's a patrol to Galahd in a few days time. I'm gonna apply to take part." He squeezed Noctis' tighter despite himself. "Should be gone for a week, so you won't need to look at my stupid ass face for a while. Give you some time to forget about this mess."

"...a week?" Noctis choked. He clenched his grip harder around Gladio's uniform. "I... I've loved you for years and you think one _week_ is enough to get over you?" 

Gladio stared down at the top of Noctis' head. Shit, that hurt. Hearing Noctis say he loved him - which he knew deep down but ignored all this time - the words clawed at his heart, tearing a deep gash with each syllable.

"You'll... be fine."

What the hell else could he say?

Noctis looked up again, eyes dark and shining though the tears were yet to spill.

"...you really never loved me back? You... I thought you were just playing at being tough but-- You really didn't feel anything?"

Gladio tensed, forcing himself to reply. This was it. The clean break. A final lie to get things back to how they were supposed to be. 

"...I didn't."

Noctis let go.

"I'll go speak to Cor now about that patrol."

Gladiolus straightened the front of his uniform, trying his best not to notice how dejected Noctis looked. He glanced over his shoulder instead, eyes drawn to the long meeting table. 

How ironic. This was the same room they'd first had sex together and now it was the room he was promising Noctis he'd never do it with him again. 

"...Your Highness," Gladiolus saluted again, glad for the formality to fill in the otherwise painful silence and the awkwardness of having to think of a way to excuse himself.

He turned to leave, not daring to look back. He felt Noctis' hand come up to brush against his sleeve, a final weak attempt at stopping him, but Gladio chose to pretend he didn't notice.

It hurt. 

It hurt as he opened the door. It hurt as he heard a stifled shuddering gasp escape Noctis' lips. It hurt as he shut the door behind him without a backwards glance. 

It _hurt_.

But, Gladiolus convinced himself, it was for the best.


	9. ...Of Thoughts and Wounds

The week in Galahd had been uneventful.

Gladiolus had expected as much - the patrols were more of a political show than anything else - so he kept himself as busy as he could alongside the handful of glaives he was dispatched with by playing the roles of hunters, taking out any stray daemons which had wandered too close to where they were posted. The atmosphere in the town was on the whole relaxed, the locals hiding any signs of tension well if they harboured any, and evenings were spent hanging out in bars and pubs. His comrades unsurprisingly ended up finishing their nights picking up girls - a way to let off stress and provide some spice to their deployment - but Gladiolus preferred not to. It was too soon for that.

Being alone gave Gladio plenty of time to think, and he spent most of it reflecting on his conversation with Noctis in the meeting room that day. 

He regretted a lot of it. He didn't regret what he'd done - he honestly felt like he had no other choice - but he certainly regretted the way he went about it. Yelling and arguing then leaving Noctis to deal with everything alone was the exact opposite of what he'd ever wanted; hell, the reason he never told Noctis he loved him in the first place was because of noble intentions of protecting his feelings, and look how that shit had worked out. Gladio himself had been the one to rip out Noctis' heart and stamp it into the ground - evident by how broken Noctis had been that day, trying his best to hold back his tears as they argued. Fuck. Gladio could at least have had the tact to let the guy process the idea of an arranged marriage to his childhood friend, someone he thought fondly of as an older sister or mother type figure, with the added pressure of peace in his kingdom being on the line were he to refuse. That was a lot to take in without Gladio's added bullshit on top, too focused on himself than on his liege. The _exact opposite_ of what a good shield should be like. 

Gladiolus had fucked up in too many ways to count. In hindsight, was suggesting this one week break even a good idea? Should he have stayed so they could talk things through properly? He'd said it was so Noctis could get his head together, but Noctis hadn't asked for it. Maybe it was just Gladio running away. He was such a fucking coward. 

Always had been, now he thought about it. Noctis was the one to bring up the possibility of a relationship, not him. Noctis had thought about what he wanted and gone for it. And Gladio? He'd ignored his feelings because of 'duty' - but maybe it was actually because he was just too scared of being rejected... Because duty had meant fuck all when he knew for sure that Noctis wanted him as much as he desired the prince. 

He'd ignored Noctis' feelings of affection - because he knew damn well from the start that's what it was, true affection and not dicking around, because Noctis had explicitly told him so - and he'd instead clung to the pathetic lie of Noctis not caring if there were no feelings involved because Gladio was _such_ a damn coward: too weak to say no and too weak to acknowledge what he was doing was definitely going to end badly otherwise. 

Gladiolus had thought he'd fix everything, but really he hadn't fixed anything. He'd just run away. When he got back to Insomnia, he owed Noctis a proper conversation. Gladio needed to remember how he felt two years ago - how he'd kept his love hidden because he wanted the best for Noctis - and work on that to give his prince some proper closure. Gladio was over being a coward now. Time to live up to his job as a shield. 

After a week of collecting his thoughts together, Gladiolus wasn't sure what to expect when he finally returned home again. Part of him wondered if Noctis might have bounced back to his cocky bratty self, all teasing and smirks in an attempt to make Gladio reconsider? Or to rub in his face what he was missing out on. It would be a bitch to deal with, but that comfortable tension would be familiar at least. 

They hadn't talked at all since before Gladio had left, by phone or through text. Cor was left in charge of Noctis' training, so Gladio knew he was in good hands. He hadn't any need to check up on him - using duties as an excuse - and he hadn't been able to bring himself to start a casual conversation, their last memory together being that fateful argument in the meeting room. Noctis hadn't contacted him first, so Gladio had steeled himself to accept that he didn't want to... And after all the shit he'd pulled, Gladiolus felt he didn't have the right to go against what Noctis wanted right now. 

So when he walked into the training room the morning after he returned, Gladio was only half surprised to discover Noctis hadn't showed up. He guessed avoidance was the tactic at hand.

Gladiolus did begin to get worried, however, when Noctis also skipped out on the afternoon's meeting and on the Galahdian etiquette session they were required to attend that evening. Gladio was forced to try and contact Noctis then, but his calls just went through to voicemail and his texts were left on unread.

If Noctis wanted a bit longer away from him, fine. But Gladio had a job to do and he couldn't very well shadow his liege without knowing where he was. Even worse, he couldn't let his existence be the reason Noctis was shirking his own duties. They really needed to talk. 

The extra focus on Galahd was in preparation for the planned festival the next fortnight. It was no secret that tensions between the Lucian islands and the Insomnian capital still existed, hidden though they were: the former bitter about their annexation and the latter reluctant to accept Galahdian immigrants as true citizens. The festival was supposed to be a way of bringing the two communities together, with opportunites to showcase each area's traditional food and entertainment, and headed up by the royal family themselves. With Regis getting weaker by the day, it fell upon Noctis to schmooze the people and get involved - but if he was refusing to swot up on vital information beforehand and committed a cultural faux pas, then the whole effort would be wasted. It wouldn't do if the prince himself was the one to make the Galahdians feel more isolated. 

Ignis informed Gladio Noctis had been out of sorts the week his shield was away - more despondent than usual, but at least attending everything he was supposed to. Today was seemingly a one-off, with the prince not having skipped out on things for years, so tact was definitely in order when approaching him. 

It hurt when Gladiolus tried contacting him again only to be ignored, but when Ignis tried he received an answer straightaway. Turned out Noctis was currently downtown at a bar. He hadn't been drinking, just 'soaking up the nightlife'. It was late, so Ignis had suggested Gladio go pick him up. Of course, Gladio was more than happy to comply. 

He found the prince sitting at a small table in the rear corner of the bar Ignis had sent him to. Gladio wasn't impressed with the location, being on the edge of the rough side of town. His old regular spot was only a stone's throw away, so he knew for a fact drunkards were a regular occurrence. Not the best place for the Crown Prince to be hanging out alone after dark.

Noctis had his head down, face obscured by the brim of his baseball cap, doing something on his phone. He hadn't noticed his shield watching him from across the room, so Gladio decided to call and see his reaction. 

Noctis' thumbs paused as the screen went dark and the phone vibrated, obviously looking at the name which flashed up. Gladio watched as Noctis sat staring for the whole minute before the call went through to voicemail, then decided to go over and make his presence known.

"...Too busy to answer?" Gladio rumbled, voice deep as he pulled up the chair opposite his prince. 

Noctis visibly jumped at the sound, dropping his phone onto the table with a clatter. "Shit!" He glanced up, eyes wide to see Gladio in front of him, then quickly composed himself and looked away again, gathering up his phone angrily.

It was only for a moment, but finally seeing Noctis' face again after over a week made Gladio's chest clench unexpectedly. He hated clichés but damn... That must be what it meant when people said 'a sight for sore eyes.' Noctis was still just as attractive as ever.

"...I'm back," Gladio eventually spoke after a short silence. 

Noctis kept his attention on his phone, not answering straightaway.

"...Yeah. I know."

"Yeah..." Gladio leaned forward on the table, head down and hands clasped together. "That why you skipped out on everything today?" 

There was another short pause. 

"...Come to tell me off about it?" 

Gladio sighed. That wasn't the reason but he couldn't deny it was wrong either. "No, but... you shouldn't be missing out on these things, Noct. You need to--" 

"--do what I'm told? Not let everyone down? It's _fine_. I already told Iggy I was taking the day off and he's gonna go through it all with me later."

Gladio looked up, surprised. Nice of Ignis to tell him all this.

"I'm not that stupid," Noctis was looking up now too, narrowing his eyes at Gladio's clenched hands on the table. 

Gladio swallowed. 

"...You tell Iggy the reason why?" 

Noctis gritted his teeth and looked away. "I just _told_ you I'm not that stupid."

Gladio let out another deep breath. Noctis clearly didn't want to see him right now. But they really needed to talk. 

"Let me take you back home. It's late."

"Late for what?" 

Shit. Why did the prince have to be so damn difficult.

"Late for being out here. Especially this side of town; it's not safe."

"I'm pretty sure you used to hang out here a lot."

"Yeah, when I was young and foolish--"

"--when you were 18? Hey, that's how old I am now." Noctis' voice was monotone, but became increasingly more amused with each word that followed: "Old enough to hang out in bars, old enough to drink, old enough to get fucking married--" He stopped suddenly, pushing himself up to stand. 

Gladio didn't know what to say. At the very least, he could see Noctis definitely hadn't 'bounced back' as he'd originally hoped.

"...I'm getting outta here."

Noctis pushed the table roughly as he moved to leave, squashing the wood into Gladio's chest and making him stumble in his chair. Gladio shoved it back, hard, into the wall as he got up to follow Noctis out of the bar. 

"Wait!"

Pushing through the throngs of people between them on their way out, Gladio finally caught up to Noctis outside, catching him by the shoulder on the near empty street and spinning him round roughly.

"I said wait!" 

"And since when did I have to listen to what you say?" Noctis shot back. He'd been avoiding eye contact all this time, but now he finally met Gladio's gaze, the older man could see his eyes were wet from the way they caught the streetlights. 

"Noct, let me take you back. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah? I thought you needed to leave me to deal with everything alone."

Fuck. Everything was just coming back how Gladio didn't want it to. 

Noctis rolled his shoulder, dislodging Gladiolus' hand. 

"Look, it's fine. I was an idiot. I don't need your pity," his words cut through the autumn air as he turned to walk away again, hands buried in his hoodie pocket.

Gladio followed quickly, taking his place slightly behind and to Noctis' side. The place he belonged as his shield.

"It's not--" 

"--I don't need your pity and I don't need you following me around right now! You wanted a break, so take a fucking break! Don't force yourself when you don't even care!" Noctis was trying his best not to make a scene, his voice sharp but low, but it cracked on the final word as he sniffed in suddenly, trying not to cry. 

The sound tugged at Gladio's heart. He had no right to but he wanted to pull the younger man into a hug right there, to wrap him up and keep him safe from the world, just the two of them where nothing else mattered. But.. life wasn't that simple. So he didn't. He knew he couldn't.

Noctis had stopped walking now as he clenched his fists at his side, struggling to compose himself. 

"...I do care about you," Gladio spoke, barely above a whisper. "Just not in the way you want me to." He needed to put Noctis back in control. Let him understand he'd done nothing wrong and Gladio was the jerk here. 

They stayed seemingly frozen for a short while longer, Noctis eventually sniffling less before he angrily scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. Gladiolus just watched from behind, waiting for a reply. With his baseball hat over his head and drowning in an oversized hoodie, Noctis looked more vulnerable than ever. Why the hell couldn't he stop seeing him as 'cute' or 'adorable' and just as the man he'd sworn his life to to protect?

"Oi, ooi, oooi, oi! Whazzis then?!" 

A loud voice brought Gladio back to attention, spotting the source as a middle aged man staggering towards them. The man was bundled up in a long jacket and multiple scarves, with a glass bottle waving from one hand. A drunkard. Perfect.

"I fort it woz but then it wozn't cuz how cud it be?" the man slurred as he stumbled closer, pointing the bottle towards Noctis. "This izn't the kinda place for princelings to 'ang round!" 

Gladio put one hand on Noctis' shoulder. He had a bad feeling somehow. "Noct, let's go."

"No no no! Dun goooo! Maybe princes SHUD be arrrround 'ere. Maybe they shud be out havin' fun 'n drinkin' like the resta us!" the man stumbled forwards closer, so he was barely two feet away from Noctis now. "Havin' fun! Notta care in the world!" 

Gladio squeezed Noctis' shoulder tighter. "Noct. _Let's_ _go_." There was something not right about the man, but he was definitely just a civilian. There was nothing Gladio could do but get the two of them the hell away - as much as he wanted to physically throw the man away from Noctis' personal space, he wasn't about to go assaulting a citizen.

Noctis tensed, clearly still annoyed, speaking without turning around. "It's fine, he's just a harmless drunk."

"Yeah, I'm 'armless... Completely 'armless..." the man bent over double, dropping his bottle onto the ground. "Juss like the royal family, 'armless 'n useless. Stuck 'n their walls, dun givva crap 'bout anyone else." His tone suddenly changed to something more hysterical. "Dun care 'bout us kicked outta our homeland! I oughta show ya whaddit feels like t'be attacked!!" 

The next few moments happened in a blur. The man abruptly lurched forwards, pulling a knife from somewhere beneath his thick coat, swinging it wildly towards Noctis. Gladio reacted before the prince could, throwing him to the side from where he was still holding him by the shoulder, but not quite fast enough to avoid the blade himself. It sliced down the left side of his face, and he shut his eye from the searing pain. Shit. Was Noctis safe?? The man seemed confused as to why he'd missed his target and Gladio took the opportunity to grab the knife arm and twist it behind the man's back, forcing him to drop the bloodied weapon.

"That's enough!" Gladiolus barked, twisting the arm in such a way it made the man buckle, then kicked at the back of his knees so he dropped to the ground. He swiftly moved on top, digging one knee into the man's spine, arm locked in place, so he couldn't move. 

"Noct!" Gladio looked up again, searching for his prince now he knew the situation was safe. "Where are you? You OK?!" 

Noctis was still knocked to the floor a short distance away, watching aghast. It really had happened all too quickly. 

"...you're bleeding," he whispered.

Gladio frowned, left eye squeezed shut and right eye blinking angrily as he tried to ignore the blood dripping down his cheek. 

" _Are you OK?!_ " his voice was rough, snapping Noctis out from his stupor. 

"I... I'm fine."

"Good. I need you to call the police. Get this idiot taken away."

"R- right."

Their earlier conversation seemed forgotten as Noctis fumbled to pull out his phone and do as he'd been asked.

Gladio grunted, pushing his knee a little harder into the man's back from frustration.

Shit. 

Why did nothing ever go to plan? His face fucking hurt, he couldn't open his left eye and now he'd have to wait until later to speak to Noctis properly.

Gladio settled himself a little more strongly on the floor as he glanced up at where Noctis was now pacing back and forth on the phone. He didn't look hurt at all. Good. At the very least, Gladiolus had been able to do his job as his shield. 

Finally, after what felt like the first time in forever, he could proudly live up to his title.


	10. ...Of Resolution and Memories

The police came almost immediately, along with a couple of Crownsguard once they'd established who exactly was making the phone call, as well as an ambulance. It ended up becoming quite the scene.

A paramedic sat Gladio on the ground to check over his wound as the drunkard was hauled away. Noctis seemed to be slightly in shock, either unable or unwilling to answer the Crownsguard's questions properly as his attention was still on his shield - Gladio noticed and waved him away with one hand while the medic continued to fuss over his face.

Noctis didn't seem impressed with that and he came striding over at once, brushing off the two officials who were just trying their hardest to follow protocol. 

"You're such an idiot," Noctis glared angrily, though his body language showed he was still unnerved, fingers clenching repeatedly at his side.

"Yeah," Gladio smiled softly, "I know."

Noctis watched in silence as the medic finished cleaning the wound and applying a temporary gauze. It was kind of impressive how Gladio just let her deal with it without flinching at all.

"The cut isn't too deep, but we're going to need to take you in to check over your eye once the swelling goes down." The medic straightened up, packing away her equipment. 

"Right," Gladio replied with a nod, moving to stand up too. He looked over at Noctis again, "You definitely all good?" 

Noctis frowned, "Yeah, I'm not the one with a huge ass cut down my face."

An autumn chill hung in the air and Gladio could see the younger man was shivering slightly despite his warm hoodie. Maybe it was the lingering adrenaline making him brave, but Gladio suddenly pulled Noctis into a bear hug. Embracing Noctis tightly, pinning his arms to his side, Gladio rested his chin atop his head and murmured, "M'glad you're OK."

Noctis didn't try to push him away, which Gladio thought was a good sign. In fact, he seemed to relax into his chest. 

"Let those two over there escort you home. I'll check in with you in the morning," Gladio spoke into Noctis' ear in his deep rumbling voice, resisting the strong urge to peck a kiss to the side of his head as he let go again. 

Noctis was visibly calmer now but his frown was still apparent. 

"...No."

Gladiolus sighed; it was nice to see Noctis' stubborn streak was still going strong. No harm teasing then.

"Don't want me to check in?" 

"No, I'm coming with you. Don't be more of an asshole than you already are."

Noctis marched over to the ambulance, climbing into the back before anyone could protest. Gladio shook his head and chuckled. Better tell the Crownsguard they were in for a longer night than they thought. 

As Gladio's injury didn't require any more immediate attention, the paramedic opted to sit up front leaving the prince and his shield alone in the back; the Crownsguard followed behind in their car. 

Noctis seemed to have settled down again, sitting across from Gladio and fidgeting with his hat, spinning it listlessly between his fingers. Gladio could feel Noctis struggling not to make his worry obvious - they were still technically fighting, after all - so he decided on leaning back against the side of the vehicle with his uncovered eye closed: Noctis was then free to stare as much as he liked without feeling awkward as they rode along in silence. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence, but Gladiolus supposed it was a pleasant change to being given the cold shoulder like before. 

After a short while, Gladio thought he caught a faint blue shimmer through his closed eyelid - was Noctis accessing the armiger? He frowned slightly only to feel something cold knocking against his hand. 

"Here, drink this."

Noctis was tapping him with what looked like an energy drink. 

"Uh... Thanks?"

He wasn't thirsty, but Noctis was looking at him so expectantly Gladio didn't have the heart to refuse. Maybe it was a kind of peace offering. 

As he gulped the liquid down, Gladio felt a pleasant tingling whoosh through his body and culminate down the side of his face. He recognised the feeling from training.

"I've... been working on my magic," Noctis mumbled, putting his hat back on to cover his eyes. "S'not as strong as the King's but... it's not bad, is it."

Damn. Noctis had slipped him a potion, the sneaky brat, and he'd done it pretty smoothly too.

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

When they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics were more than a little surprised at how fast the swelling had gone down - but it meant the doctor could check him over straightaway without the need for an overnight stay. Fortunately, Gladiolus' eye was unharmed. The cut itself looked promising to heal fine too, already closed over, though undoubtedly it would leave a scar. 

After some more discussions with the Crownsguard - filling in the necessary paperwork, establishing the attack wasn't premeditated and that the threat wasn't ongoing - Gladiolus dismissed the two after they'd given both he and Noctis a ride back to the prince's apartment. As his sworn shield, Gladio was able to pull rank on them both when it came to the issue of Noctis' wellbeing, so he tasked himself with the job of seeing Noctis safely to his door.

It had been a long night but finally the two of them had their chance to talk. 

Noctis hesitated as he unlocked the door, pausing with his hand on the handle and not looking up. 

"...Thanks. You didn't need to walk me up here, you know."

"I wanted to," Gladio folded his arms. 

"N' back there..." Noctis mumbled, squeezing the handle slightly, "Tha--" 

"I _wanted_ to," Gladio cut him off before Noctis could finish his word.

"...Sor--"

"You try and apologise and I'll kick your ass, Noct." 

Gladiolus sighed. 

"Can I come in? Let's not stand out here talking."

Noctis turned to look at Gladio, hands still frozen in place. He clenched his teeth as his eyes flitted over the older man's face, settling briefly on his left eye, before he finally looked away again and finished unlocking the door. Noctis didn't reply, but he left the door open behind him as he stepped inside. 

Gladio followed behind with a soft smile. It was cute how the prince was sulking - he obviously wanted Gladiolus' company but was just too proud to admit it. Well, getting slashed down his face wasn't ideal, but it was kind of worth it if it made Noctis more open to them having their much needed conversation. 

Gladiolus found Noctis sitting on the sofa with his elbows resting on his knees and fingers laced together, hat still on and pulled low as his head hung down. Gladio cleared his throat and chose to sit beside him, close enough so their legs brushed together. 

"...Crazy night, huh."

Noctis hummed in response, not looking up. 

They were silent for a little longer, each thinking about what to say. They'd left the main lights in the apartment off and the moonlight streaming through the large windows gave the room a surreal blue glow. 

"...Does it hurt?" Noctis finally spoke, attention fixed upon his hands. 

"Nah, it's nothing," Gladio murmured, looking across, trying his best to sound lighthearted. "It's gonna leave a pretty cool scar though. Whaddaya think?" 

Noctis glanced up, managing a small smirk. "You look like a thug."

"I was thinking more along the lines of awesome bodyguard," Gladio grinned, "but OK. Next scar I get, you can call me a thug then."

Noctis' smirk faded into a frown. "Don't say that."

Gladio reached over to gently remove Noctis' cap and get a better view of his face. The other man didn't resist, meeting his gaze with a soft glare and a glimmer of hurt in his eyes. 

"I'll get as many scars as it takes to keep you safe, Noct. And every one of them I'll wear with pride."

Noctis huffed, eyes drawn across to the long gash down Gladio's cheek. 

"...I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"I know," Gladio smiled, "but you don't get a choice. My role is to protect you and your role is to shut up and accept it."

Noctis narrowed his eyes. "Like other things in my life, huh."

"...That's right."

Gladio placed the baseball cap carefully on the sofa behind him, steadying himself for the things he was about to say.

"...You're the Crown Prince, eventual King, Noct. You can acknowledge the things people do for you but don't you ever dare take responsibility for them. That's a fucking insult, you know."

Noctis didn't say anything so Gladio continued talking. 

"I'm... pretty damn proud of my job as shield. My whole life is for you - making sure you can be the best damn king Lucis will ever see. I don't give a shit what happens to me so long as you're safe. I know you know that; my job means nothing if you can't do your job well."

Gladio paused again, trying to gauge Noctis' reaction. He was looking away again, but Gladio could see he was reflecting on his words. 

"...That drunk today was definitely from Galahd. You know the shit Niflheim did there, that fucked up attack today being a direct result of it, and right now those same Niflheim bastards are offering us a peace treaty."

Gladio watched Noctis carefully as he pushed a little further. 

"You want to protect your citizens, I know you do... And marrying Lady Lunafreya isn't a bad way of doing it."

Noctis closed his eyes and sighed before slowly opening them again and staring blankly into the distance. 

"I know... I know all that. I just-- I..." Noctis blinked again to turn his head and frown at his shield once more. "I don't love her like that."

Gladio could feel the weight of his words: ' _I don't love her like that - I love **you**_ '. It was a strange warm pain in Gladio's chest, like being smothered by a heavy wave of slow moving lava, uncomfortable yet soothing at the same time.

"You don't need to right now. Feelings can change." Gladio met Noctis' frown with a small one of his own.

Noctis pursed his lips together, almost a pout. He seemed to know already what Gladio wanted to say next.

"You at least love her though, right? Even if it's just platonic, it's still love. Just like..." Gladio looked away, not trusting his eyes not to give himself away, "like I love you, Noct. It's my duty, sure, but it's more than that. Not romantic but I damn well care about you."

"...I know," Noctis replied quietly, barely a whisper.

"Exactly. I never planned any of it, but look where _we_ ended up together." Gladio let out a deep breath, gathering the resolve to look up at Noctis again. "Give it time and maybe you'll find it in you to see her in a different way too."

Noctis reached over suddenly to touch the side of Gladiolus' face, fingertips tentatively tracing down next to the fresh scar. He finished by resting his palm gently against Gladio's jaw.

"...So that's it then? I agree to marry her and forget about you?"

Gladio allowed himself to grin, "Well, don't forget about me. I've still gotta do my job following you around."

A watery smile played over Noctis' lips. "...Jerk."

"That's me. Giant jerk, an idiot..." Gladio chuckled, "What else have you called me today? Asshole?"

Noctis dropped his hand with a sigh, faintly amused. Gladio was glad to see he was more composed now than before. It was good they had this talk.

"For what it's worth, Noct... I don't regret these past couple of years. I'm sorry I said it was a mistake."

It hurt saying all this, but seeing Noctis more relaxed made it all worth it. This was what he wanted in the end: Noctis happy and peace for their kingdom. The prince would get over him soon, surely - especially with someone else to focus on already. Gladio's feelings could just get the hell lost. They weren't important in the grand scheme of things.

"I..." Noctis leant forwards, collapsing his head onto Gladiolus' chest - reminiscent of when he'd confessed in the training hall that day. "I don't regret it either," he whispered. 

Gladio forced himself not to bring his arms up and hug the younger man, because he knew if he did then he might just not want to let go again. 

"No... I should damn well hope not." It was better to crack a stupid joke instead. "Cause the sex was fucking amazing."

He felt Noctis' body shake against him, from what he thought was laughter - breathy and uncontrollable - but then the shuddering persisted and Gladio knew the prince was actually crying. He clenched his hands by his side, still determined not to give in and embrace him, but Gladio allowed himself to rest his chin atop Noctis' head as he waited for the sobs to subside.

"I really thought you loved me too," Noctis finally whispered, voice rough from crying. "I just.. I feel like an idiot for getting carried away."

Gladio grit his teeth.

"It's my fault. I..." Gladio forced a laugh. "I wasn't lying when I said the sex was fucking amazing."

"Yeah..." Noctis breathed, finally straightening up again. "It really was, wasn't it."

They sat in silence for a while as Noctis wiped at his face with the sleeves of his hoodie and Gladio smiled fondly at the sight.

"Look at me, I'm a fucking mess," Noctis scoffed quietly. "Never knew I was so damn emotional."

"You're fine," Gladio reached over to tousle his hair. "...You're still a brat after all."

Noctis swiped Gladio away with his hand, smiling, then leant back on the sofa covering his face loosely with his arms.

"Dammit all. Who knew being royalty didn't mean you'd have an easy life?"

Gladiolus chuckled. It felt like they were in a good place again now. Not the best place - would've been even better if he could just admit to his feelings and the two of them could stay together - but given the circumstances it was a pretty good place otherwise. 

"Well, better prepare yourself for tomorrow then. Iggy's gonna make your life that much worse when he finds out what happened tonight."

Noctis groaned. "Don't remind me."

Gladio stood up and stretched, thinking now was a good time to leave.

"I'm gonna make a move then. We can catch up tomorrow." He began sauntering across to the door.

Face still covered, Noctis called lightly, "Sure you don't want to stay the night? I won't tell if you don't."

Gladiolus hesitated. Noctis may have been only half joking but it wasn't as if the proposal wasn't appealing. But.. based on his track record, Gladio knew it wasn't a good idea. It'd be wise to quit while he was ahead, no matter how much he'd prefer to stride right over, pull Noctis' arms away from his face and capture his lips in a deep kiss, forcing him to moan from the intensity before ripping off his clothes and pounding his sweet ass into the damn sofa, driving the younger man to delirium from the pleasure only Gladio could give him and--

No, better to quit while he was ahead. 

"Hey, we've got our duties to fulfil. Pains me to say it but sleeping with you can't be one of 'em."

Noctis, face still hidden, waved one of his hands lazily in response. "Can't say I didn't try."

Gladiolus paused from where he was halfway across the room, considering, as he took in the sight of his prince's figure on the couch - sprawled over the seat with his arms crossed over his face, head resting on the back. A shard of moonlight shone out from behind a cloud, illuminating his silhouette beautifully and catching silvery reflections from his midnight blue hair. 

Against his better judgement, Gladio walked back over and took Noctis' wrists gently in his hands, uncrossing them slowly to reveal Noctis' face. His eyes were shut and he blinked them open, confused. Gladio could see they were still a little puffy from earlier. 

"...Gladio?" 

Noctis whispered his name and the sound settled itself firmly in Gladiolus' heart. Gladio leaned forwards slowly, closing his eyes to touch their foreheads together, trying to absorb the atmosphere, to etch this moment in his permanent memory. He could feel Noctis' breath on his lips, they were so close. He could feel the slight trepidation in the air.

It really wouldn't take much just to tilt his head slightly and touch their lips together. It would be quick and easy and over before it even mattered... Gladio could almost feel Noctis willing him to do it. 

But... Gladiolus instead lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Noctis' brow, breathing out deeply as he did so. He couldn't ruin everything again now.

"Sorry..." Gladio straightened up again, releasing Noctis' wrists, "Just thought I should say goodnight properly."

Noctis blinked up at him, Gladio unable to read his expression. It reminded him of pity, like he'd shown so often in his looks back when he was 16, but Gladio knew for sure pity was always the wrong way to describe it.

Noctis smiled softly, "Night, Gladio."

Gladiolus felt his stomach tighten and chest relax at the same time. It would take some getting used to, but he was glad he could still stay by Noctis' side.

"Night, Noct," Gladio smiled too, then he turned to leave. 

It was one hell of a ride while it lasted. Gladiolus' first love may have been destined to end in failure but damn if it hadn't been the best time of his life.

He touched the scar on his face as he made his way out of the apartment complex. He didn't mind the mark, really. What difference did it make when he'd already inked his dedication across his whole upper body? But although everyone knew the story behind his tattoo - the Amicitia crest, a credential of the honour of being a royal shield - no one needed to know what his scar was to become a personal souvenir for: a memory of his time together with Noctis and the strength to know that, when it really mattered and despite all his doubts, Gladio was capable of being the shield Noctis always deserved him to be.


	11. Epilogue - Watching and Waiting

It's a little awkward at first, because after being so physically intimate it's difficult to know where the line stands between harmless touches and teasing carresses... So Noctis opts for not touching at all until he can sort his head out. Gladio, on the other hand, was always a touchy feely kind of guy. He continues ruffling Noctis' hair, leaning on his shoulder, rubbing the small of his back, patting his cheeks and grabbing him in unannounced headlocks. Noctis can't decide if he enjoys it or not but undoubtedly ends up pushing him away regardless.

Maybe his efforts are halfhearted though since Gladio doesn't seem to get the message to stop.

Noctis' combat training moves to focus on magic and warp strikes (something Gladiolus doesn't have personal experience with) so he ends up spending more time with the glaives than his shield. Again, he's not sure if he's happy about it given their new situation, but it's not something he has a choice over so he just gets on with it - story of his life, it seems.

When they occasionally meet again for sparring practise though, and he pulls off a new move just right, surprising Gladio and making him beam with pride... Well, that didn't happen under his personal tuition - how could he surprise him when he'd taught him all he knew - so Noctis supposes the time apart is worth it just for that.

He continues with his public appearances: mingling with the citizens and getting a better understanding of his kingdom, attending official events and playing nice with political dignitaries. Gladio shadows him, sometimes discreetly and other times by his side. Noctis is used to being watched by now. He's used to having his shield's gaze upon him.

But sometimes, Noctis wonders if he's just imagining it or if Gladio's eyes really are lingering on him just a little bit more than needed... If the way he sometimes glances across and quickly away again is really just part of his job, or if how he watches a little too intently when he's sure Noctis isn't looking is actually necessary... But Noctis doesn't say anything to give away the fact he's noticed.

He acts dumb and innocently runs his fingers through his hair, pulls at his collar to expose some skin or nibbles lightly and plays with his lips. Gladiolus definitely stares a little longer when he does and Noctis can't help wondering what it translates to.

He remembers the night Gladio returned after a week away in Galahd. He remembers how angry, frustrated, upset and overwhelmed he'd felt. The emotions are buried now, under layers of duty and necessity, but his feeling of love still floats slightly beneath the surface. It peaks here and there, as he recalls the way Gladio used to hold him, pleasure him, murmur, whisper and moan. He misses it. And sometimes, when he thinks back to how they'd said goodnight, he wonders if Gladio misses it more than he lets on too. Gladio hasn't kissed him again since then, not even on the top of his head, and that gentle memory persists as Noctis dares to hope what it really means.

It's not that Gladio is dishonest, but Noctis knows he's the type to overthink things. He supposes he has to be, given his position, because how are you meant to predict the worst case scenario and what to look out for unless you've thought about it yourself first? So Gladio has the habit of always seeing the worst outcome for a situation. Coupled with his innate desire to protect and natural instinct to always put himself last... Well, Noctis can understand why Gladio might be a little more reluctant than most to admit to his feelings, preferring instead to pretend they don't exist.

Noctis begins to watch Gladio more too: stolen glimpses and secret glances. He thinks he sees hints of affection and maybe even desire, though Gladio would surely deny it if he tried to mention it. Noctis used to watch his shield a lot, back when he was 15 and first discovering his feelings, for a year until he was 16 and started doing something about them. He thinks about now compared to then and can't help but feel Gladiolus hasn't changed that much at all. It's similar, the way he stares or his fingers linger too long or the over the top brashness as if he's trying to hide something. And back then, with just a little push, Noctis had managed to coax some acknowledgement from him - that Gladio did, in fact, find Noctis attractive and was more than interested in the idea of a physical relationship.

Now they'd been there, done that, and those looks and body language were still enduring... Wouldn't it be crazy to think Gladio had been lying all along? That he'd hidden his feelings in some roundabout way of trying to protect Noctis - because really, that kind of thing wasn't beyond him - and even now he still feels the same?

Noctis mulls this all over as they continue to spend time together, as the hints just keep on building up and getting harder and harder to ignore. Gladio always was the oblivious type, as much as the guy himself hates to admit it, and Noctis has always found it adorable. The way Gladio looks over too much, or touches him too long or laughs too loud at a crude joke, playing up to his playboy stereotype - it's almost too adorable to bear. Noctis dares to believe his feelings aren't one sided after all.

The more he thinks about it, the more Noctis is convinced that there's still a chance for them. It might only be the smallest of sparks for now, but with a little tender care surely it could be raised into becoming a fully fledged fire.

So Noctis watches and waits and considers some more, enjoying their moments together for what they are and for what they may be indicating towards.

He's a patient man; he always was good at waiting. And he's also stubborn: when he sets his mind on something, Noctis sure as hell works hard until he gets what he wants. What's a year or two more in the grand scheme of things? He has his betrothal to take into account but also the fact that Luna is amazingly caring and understanding. She's never shown a romantic interest in him before. He doesn't know what may happen were they to talk about annulling their political marriage, but he knows that unless he tries then nothing would ever happen. He knows he needs to speak to Luna in person. And until then, no one else needs to know his real intentions for their meeting.

Noctis prepares for his road trip to Altissia with his three closest friends - the people he trusts with his life.

Gladio settles into the car beside him, arm stretched out over the seats and fingers casually brushing his shoulder. It's a long drive and Noctis knows it's expected that he'll fall asleep. He leans back with his arms crossed and allows himself to subtly fall sideways as his breathing evens out. He feels the arm behind his head shift slightly, then the solid warmth of Gladio's chest beneath his temple. Noctis tries his hardest not to smirk, cradled against his shield as he is, especially when the other man goes that one step further to let his arm drop and rest atop his shoulder, holding Noctis gently as the car purrs along. He relaxes into the embrace, wondering if Gladio thinks he's being incredibly smooth or if he actually considers Noctis to be that dense - then he decides it doesn't matter if it means they get to share moments like this one.

Even if not now, it doesn't mean it won't happen ever. Surely a chance will come where they won't need to be in denial any longer.

And until then, Noctis can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unexpected mini epic complete!
> 
> I hope I managed to capture that balance of bittersweet angst and fluff which I'd intended on having since the start... I had fun writing it though, and seeing where these boys would end up going. 😄
> 
> Thanks for sticking with it to the end and I hope you enjoyed the ride too!


End file.
